Avatar the Last Airbender: Sesi's Journey
by ShellyMay
Summary: My name is Sesi. I have lived in the south pole with my brother Sokka and sister Katara my whole life. Recently that changed though, we found the Avatar. He's an airbender named Aang and he and my siblings are going to the north pole. I've been captured by Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation though and after a strange with the spirit of Lady Ursa I discovered that Zuko is my destiny.
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

_Sooo, this is an OC story where my character is Katara's twin sister. They aren't identical. If you want a full description please ask and I'll post one and a link to a sketch…. So I don't want to give too much away but this'll follow Sesi on her journey to stop the war.  
I own Sesi and any variations in the storyline/plot….  
ShellyMay_

Avatar the Last Airbender: Sesi's Journey  
Chapter One: The Boy in the Iceberg

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell my sister and I stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving my brother, my sister and I to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but my sister and I haven't lost hope. We still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.**

We were out fishing again. Sokka was standing with spear in hand, looking at the water. Katara sat opposite me; as per usual she found Sokka's antics thoroughly boring and was simply staring at the water. "It's not getting away from me this time Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

"Remember Sokka, patience the fish isn't exactly where it seems." I told him echoing what our father had taught us about refraction so many years ago. My brother had never quite grasped the concept unfortunately…

Katara had completely ignored both of us, slipping off one of her gloves. A deep look of concentration washed of her face as she slowly started to move her hand back and forth bending a globe of water up and over Sokka's head, a fish swimming around inside. With delight she called "Sokka, Sesi look!"

"Shhh, Katara you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm…. I can already smell it cookin'!" He whispered to her angrily.

She frowned, I could see her losing control of the sphere and raise my own hand swathed in fingerless gloves to help her steady it just when Sokka raised his spear to strike and burst her water bubble. The fish got away but I managed to keep Sokka from getting drenched with a few quick wrist movements.

"Hey!"

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water I either get soaked or have to get saved by Sesi?" He yelled facing Katara.

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-"Oh god not this again, I winced internally well aware of where my siblings were taking this.

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah. I'm just saying that if I had weird powers I'd keep them to myself."

"Sokka, she's not the only one that can waterbend and yet you never call me weird! Besides if you had actually paid any attention to what she was trying to show you, you would've seen that she caught a fish."

"Whatever," He replied sulkily as he sat down, "She's still weird."

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself _(Do you mean flexes?)_ every time I see my reflection in the water."

I had to stifle a laugh at this because true to form Sokka had his parka sleeve rolled up and was checking out his muscles in his reflection… He looked at her and was probably glaring when the canoe bumped. I looked away from my siblings to see that we were surrounded by chunks of ice. Sokka grabbed the only oar while Katara and I did our best to control the water, screaming as we worked frantically to manoeuvre through the icy obstacles. Katara occasionally yelling things like "Watch out!" or "Go left".

We finally slowed and got to a safer patch of water where we could step onto a large sheet of ice when Katara started yelling at Sokka. "You call that left?"

"You don't like my steering. Well maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice."

I sighed, used to waiting out their silly arguments. Something was strange though. A huge ice berg towered above us; it was strange, like it was calling out to me.

"So this is my fault?"

Without meaning to I blocked them out moving slowly towards the large iceberg.

"I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained…. Ugh I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mum died I've been doing all the work around camp while you and Sesi have been off playing soldier." I finally started pay attention to them when large cracks started to cover the iceberg.

"Uh.. Katara." Apparently Sokka had noticed the cracks too.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelt your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara, stop it." I shouted at her. "Stop acting like I do nothing to help, we divvy the chores, and yes I train with Sokka. So what? It doesn't mean you get to throw a tantrum and destroy giant icebergs."

"No that's it, I'm done helping him. From now on he's on his own." She kept yelling. Just as she finished the iceberg split, chunks falling into the water and rocking the ice at our feet.

Once it settled Sokka spoke his voice full of sarcasm. "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

"You mean I did that?" She asked shocked at how much power she had.

"Yup congratulations." He said looking down at the water.

A blue glow began to permeate from the water and I threw myself to the edge of the ice to peer at it. Suddenly a sphere of ice broke free from the water and pushed our ice raft back about 50 feet forcing Katara and Sokka to lie with me and grip the edge to keep from falling off. The sphere was causing the glow; inside it I could see the outline of a boy and a large creature. I jumped up and started hoping from once chunk of ice to another making my way over to him.

I could hear Sokka and Katara following me and as I got closer I could that the boy looked like he was meditating. Arrows were visible on the back of his fisted hands as well as his bald head. As Katara came up behind me his eyes opened glowing brightly, the arrows started glowing as well. It was a magnificent sight, almost blinding.

"He's alive, we have to help him." Katara yelled at Sokka grabbing his spear off him and running up next to me.

"Katara, Sesi get back here! We don't even know what that thing is!" Sokka yelled as I stepped back and she began whacking the ice. After a few seconds cracks started to web over the ice and it split open, a huge gust of air rushed out of it. It was almost as if there was a cavern or chamber with in. A huge explosion cracked the ice the rest of the way open and a column of the blue-ish light raced into the sky. Sokka pushed both Katara and I back trying to shield both of us from the explosion. Most of the light dissipated quickly with only swirls surrounding what is left of the iceberg. The boy appeared out of nowhere, the glow still emanating from his eyes and arrows. Grabbing his spear Sokka stood facing the boy and shouted. "Stop!"

He stood at the top of the ice, the glow fading as excess energy was sapped from the air. Without warning he passed out, falling forward down the ice slop. Katara and I rushed forward to catch him simultaneously, Katara beating me to him. Sokka started poking him in the head with the handle of his spear.

"Stop it!" Katara and I yelled in unison. I looked back at the boy as Katara turned him over; his skin was very pale with bright blue arrows tattooed on his hands and forehead. He was wearing strange brightly clothes that didn't seem appropriate for the frigid climate. After a few seconds his breathing changed and his eyes opened. They were breath taking, stormy grey and so innocent. He stared at Katara and whispered to her.

"What?" She asked leaning in slightly. As he murmured back to her. "What is it?"

Suddenly he asked in a very excited voice "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

I giggled at Katara's flustered air as she responded "Uh... sure. I guess."

We both stood back and joined Sokka as the boy seemed to airbend himself to his feet. But he couldn't have the Air Nomads were wiped out a hundred years ago in the Fire Nation's first attack, unless he was… But he couldn't be.

"Ahh!" I rolled my eyes at Sokka's reaction to the boy's abilities.

"What's going on here?" He asked curiously rubbing his eye.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" He asked poking the boy with his spear again "And why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure." He replied batting the spear away before gasping as a low rumbling noise came from the other side of the ice ridge. He started climbing back up the iceberg and jumped down the other side. As we ran around the huge crater to join him we heard him yelling out "Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy."

We rounded the last of the ice wall and my jaw went slack. A huge fury animal with its mouth open was licking the boy. "Haha! You're okay!" He shouted at the beast before stretching his arms to hug as much of its head as possible. It had six think stumpy legs and two huge horns protruding its extremely thick fur at each side of its head. Dark brown fur contrasted with lighter fur to create an arrow pattern similar to the boy's. It stood, shaking its coat out like I had seen wolfs do.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." The boy told us.

"Right. And this is Sesi, my flying sister." Sokka said pointing a gloved hand at me. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm smiling as he winced. The boy looked like he was about to say something but seemed to change his mind and ducked just in time for Appa to sneeze getting sky bison snot all over Sokka. Katara and I burst out laughing seeing our goof ball brother being even more ridiculous than normal as he rolled around in the snow trying to get the snot off yelling. "Ewww! Aahh!"

"Don't worry. It'll wash out." The boy said brightly before turning to us and asking "So, do you guys live around here?"

Sokka jumped up immediately at the question "Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy." Katara said sweetly.

"You can tell by that evil look in his eye." I finished for her; don't ask it's a twin thing.

We all looked back at the boy who was smiling innocently. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. The more reasonable one is my twin Sesi. You never told us your name."

"I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah, aaah, aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" The sneeze lifted him off the ground and high in to the air. Once he was back on the ground he said "I'm Aang."

Sokka's eye had started to twitch when he took a step forward throwing his arms out and said. "You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air."

"Really?" Aang asked. "It felt higher than that."

"You really are an airbender." I said putting my hands on my hips.

At the same time Katara gasped out "You're an airbender!"

"Sure am."

"Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka said before turning to walk off. When he didn't continue I also turned to find that the canoe was missing. Damn! That was one of the good ones! All that could be seen was ice and water.

"Sokka, what happened to the canoe?" I asked my older brother who now had a hand at his forehead like he was desperately trying to think of a way home. He probably was.**  
**  
"Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." He told us before airbending himself onto Appa's head and up to a saddle on his back. He's now holding reigns that connect to Appa's horns.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara said excitedly before going over to Appa and being helped up by Aang.

"Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka said looking very unhappy and a little bit frightened.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death." I ask him sarcastically. I smile when he goes to say something and thinks better of it. He sighed and walked with me to the others boosting me up so I could climb into the saddle. In return I offered him my hand and pretty much pulled him up.

As we settled in Katara's excitement was obvious in her delighted expression while Sokka just seemed grumpier than usual sulking with his arms folded over his chest.

"Okay. First time flyers hold on tight! Appa yip, yip!" Aang shouted before snapping the reigns. Appa let out another rumbling noise and flapped his huge flat tail and launched into the air right before coming right back down again with a massive splash. Instead of trying to fly again he just started swimming. Aang quickly shook the reigns again before saying "Come on, Appa. Yip yip."

"Wow. That was truly amazing." Sokka stated from the rear of the saddle, boredom charged his voice.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." He said making a flying gesture with his hand and looking at Katara, he smiled and didn't move his eyes away.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked him, a blush tainting her cheeks.

"Oh... I was smiling?" Aang asked innocently.

"Uuuuugh." Sokka and I groaned unanimously.

We sat mostly in silence when Katara moved closer to Aang and started a conversation. "Hey."

"Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I guess I was wondering – you're being an airbender and all – if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar." I sat a little bit straighter; I'd been wanting to know about this myself and had known it was only a matter of time before she plucked up the courage to ask him.

"Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." That was weird; Aang seemed very uncomfortable and the Avatar vanished one hundred years ago, how could Aang, a little boy know people that knew the Avatar?

"Okay. Just curious. Goodnight." Katara said before lying down at the end of the saddle closest to Aang.

"Sleep tight."

I shivered before going a lying down near Sokka, a common occurrence when one of us was upset or unwell. We'd always been close but that bond had only intensified when our Mum had been killed in a Fire Nation raid.

I fell into a troubled sleep and ended up in one of my reoccurring nightmares. I was starting waterbending training with Katara. We were working on form and feeling the push and pull of the water before making a thin column of water rise in front of us. I took a few deep breaths before simultaneously standing with my feet shoulder width apart and raising both of my hands in front of me. The column of water shot up in front of me and I started to count silently in my head to see how long I could hold it for. One polar bear dog, two polar bear dog… By the time I got to eight both my arms and the water were shaking and beads of sweat littered my brow. I frowned in concentration only to have the water collapse.

I looked over to see Katara do all of the same movements as I had, her water column was much shorter and collapsed after a few seconds.

"Good job sis. That was much better than yesterday." I said encouragingly.

"Just go away Sesi." She said turning her back on me.

"What, why Katara?" I asked confused at her hostile demeanour.

"Because you don't understand what it's like." She said bitterly.

"What, what's like?" I was really worried now.

"What it's like to struggle with things." She said glumly. "You're already so good at waterbending and I know you're better than Sokka at hunting and fighting and stuff."

"Hey, that's not true the reason why I've gotten this far is because I struggle. You know how I go walking every morning before breakfast? I don't just walk. I practice. I go over all the stances we know for waterbending as well as all the fighting stances Sokka and I use. I go over the very basics for everything. It's easier to concentrate when there's no one around." I told her softly.

"That's what you do?" She asked turning to face me.

"Yeah, you could come with me. It might help." I said hugging her.

"That sounds good." She said brightly. Snow started falling and we broke apart to play in it. Something was off about the snow though. It wasn't white like normal snow, but grey. We ran back towards the village and found Sokka.

"What's going on?" I shouted when we were about ten feet away from him.

"The Fire Nation is coming!" He shouted back at us. "I'm going to find dad and help him!"

"We'll go find mum!" Katara yelled before grabbing my hand and pulling me away. We ran into our family igloo to find our mother being interrogated by a firebender. "Mum!"

"Go and find your father girls." She told us quickly.

"I'm not leaving you." I said as Katara ran back out to search for our dad.

"Where is the last waterbender?" The firebender asked. The look in his eye was cold and calculating. He had evil eyes and I felt that something really terrible was about to happen.

"I am the last waterbender." Her lie confused me. Katara and I were the last waterbenders unless she was protecting us. I realized this too late as the man smiled his fist flying through the air. Fire streamed from it and hit my mother.

"Mummy!" I yelled running over to her crumpled and burned form. Tears streamed down my face as Katara and the others ran in. The Fire Nation was gone.

"Mum!" I yelled sitting up and bringing my knees to my chest. Sokka who was still next to me sleepily wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We were nearing the village Aang and Katara were still sleeping.

"Again huh?" Sokka asked looking worried.

"Yeah, buts it's okay. It's over now." I said shifting a little bit closer to him. We sat like that waiting until we'd reached the village to wake Katara. "Should we wake him? He looks like he's having a nightmare."

"No he needs his sleep. I'll move him into a tent so he'll be more comfortable." Katara said while standing and stretching. "Sesi will you help me?"

"Sure." I told her as I stood to join her. Together we carried Aang to the only vacant tent available. As soon as we had him laid down on a pelt I left to find Sokka. It was about time we started training. I wasn't surprised to find him with Gran Gran stuffing his face. However this reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a day.

"Sesi, you must be hungry." She said gesturing for me to sit next to my brother before handing me a bowl of steaming food.

"Thanks Gran Gran." I said before turning my attention to Sokka. "So what do you think of Katara's crush?"

"The freak? I don't trust him." He said through a mouthful of food.

"He's strange, that's for sure and he's an airbender. Do you think he could be the Avatar?" I asked curiously.

"The Avatar, no way. The Avatar doesn't exist anymore. I don't know why you would think that anyway." Sokka said brushing off my question.

We finished eating and grabbed everything we'd need for training before heading back outside. Katara had gathered everyone in the village, excited to show Aang off to everyone.

"Whaaaa!" Aang yelled as she dragged him outside. He was clinging to a staff with his free hand, I wondered what it's for.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang." Katara said happily as she let go of his hand. He bowed respectfully but everyone backed up anyway. They stared at him curiously, distrust obvious in their manner.

"Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" He asked curiously and started checking himself for bison snot.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you." Gran Gran said walking up to us.

"Extinct?"

"Aang, this is my grandmother." Katara said, oblivious to his confusion.

"Call me Gran Gran." Gran Gran said happily.

"What is this, a weapon?" I asked gesturing to his staff.

"You can't stab anything with this." Sokka said grabbing the staff.

"It's not for stabbing." Aang told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world; the sad thing is that it was that obvious. "It's for airbending."

He used airbending to take the staff off Sokka and did something to make red wings appear from it.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" Miki yelled, she was one of the very young kids in the village.

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Aang told her kindly.

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly." That was Sokka, ever the sceptic.

"Check again!" Aang shouted launching himself in the air doing loops and other tricks.

The villagers were so amazed pointing at him as he flew through the air. "Whoa... it's flying... it's amazing!" One of them called out. I saw Aang stare down at Katara, not paying attention to where he was going he slammed into Sokka's crooked guard tower. The only thing stopping me from laughing at Aang, his head stuck in the tower was the fact that Sokka and I had spent a month building it. Without waterbending because he doesn't trust it. He finally got his head out and fell to the ice below.

"My watchtower!" Sokka yelled clutching at his head.

"That was amazing." Katara said as she helped Aang stand up. I watched Sokka go behind Aang to inspect the tower. Aang closed his glider just as a bank of snow buried Sokka.

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara and Sesi are waterbenders, together you can just waste time all day long." He said struggling to get back to his feet.

"You're waterbenders!" Aang exclaimed paying more attention to Katara than me.

"Well... sort of. Not yet." Katara told him blushing.

"All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." Gran Gran said impatiently "Sesi, Sokka start training."

I turned to Sokka as Gran Gran led Katara away. "Do you want to start fixing the tower or go back to training?"

"Let's see just how badly damaged it is then get to boys for training." He said brushing some snow off of his shoulder.

"Alright." I said before walking up to the tower and eyeing it critically. It had never been really great but it was solid and served its purpose. Not that we needed a guard tower. A village of about forty women and children with Sokka and I being to only ones with any sort of useful combat training. It wasn't very badly damaged but we'd need to make a few repairs just to re-enforce the structure. As we walked to the training area I brought up the subject of bending. "I can just imagine how Katara's going right now. 'He's the real thing, Gran Gran' and 'I finally found a bender to teach me.'"

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy." Sokka said in a poor impersonation of Gran Gran.

"But he's special. I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom." I said continuing our charade. Just as I finished saying this we walked up to where the children had gathered around Aang who had gotten his tongue to his staff.

"Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff." Aang said slurring. One of the kids, I think it was Suluk, grabbed his staff and yanked at it but his tongue stuck fast making the kids laugh even harder.

"Come on my little warriors." I said squatting. "It's time to train."

We all made our way to the training area where Sokka began his usual lecture. "Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?"

His lecture was ridiculous because he was talking to a group of boys who were less than six years old. As if on cue Aput raised his hand and shouted "I gotta pee!"

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks." Sokka said harshly.

"Come on Sokka. They aren't men yet and won't be for a long time. It's just a potty break." I said butting in.

"I really gotta go." Aput said when I finished.

Sokka sighed giving in. "Okay... who else has to go?"

All the boys raised their hands before running over to the toilet making Sokka slap his forehead again just as Katara walked up to me and asked "Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Aang was just coming out of the igloo that served as the tribes bathroom. He adjusted his pants smiled at the boys. Gesturing to the bathroom he called out to them. "Wow! Everything freezes in there!"

All the kids laughed at the observation. Sokka, grumpy as ever turned to Katara and said. "Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only." He was cut off by a high pitched voice yelling "Wheeee!" They had used one of the sawhorses to hold up Appa's tail and were now sliding down it launching into the air and landing in a pile snow. Everyone was laughing, except for Sokka of course. "Stop! Stop it right now! What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on."

"What war?" Aang asked hopping off Appa"What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?" I asked while Sokka just stared.

Aang's gaze shifted to something behind us before he yelled so loudly I covered my ears. "PENGUIN!"

He ran so fast he became a blur towards the penguin and Sokka turned to face Katara and I and said "He's kidding, right?"

Katara chased after Aang and the kids finished with their potty break leaving us to get back to training but my heart wasn't in it today. I was too busy thinking about Aang and everything that had happened since we found him. The fact that he didn't know about the war made me think he'd been in the ice berg for a long time, about a hundred years. I didn't voice these suspicions to Sokka as he was already very suspicious of Aang. He didn't look old but Aang was completely clueless about the war and we were in its hundredth year. His awkwardness when Katara had brought up the Avatar was also curious.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a loud explosion went off and a light flew into the sky trailing smoke. I watched as it sunk back towards the ice "Uh, oh. That can't be good."

_Well there we have it. I hope it's good._


	2. Fire so hot it's Cold

_Hello again, just the usual I don't own ATLA… Just Sesi. Hope you like her!_

_ShellyMay_

Avatar the Last Airbender: Sesi's Journey  
Chapter Two: Yip Yip

All the villagers had gathered around to wait for Aang and Katara. It was almost time for the sun to set by the time they walked up the path to the village. All the kids ran up to them excitedly yelling. "Yay! Aang's back!"

They swarmed around him unaware of Sokka storming forward angrily. "I knew it! You signalled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara yelled to no avail.

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well..." He said putting a hand on his head in thought. "...we 'boobied' right into it."

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" Gran Gran said, disappointed by Katara's irresponsible behaviour. She was meant to be the sensible one out of the three of us.

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there." Aang said looking down. "It's my fault."

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" Sokka said triumphantly. The kids reluctantly went back to their mothers. "The foreigner is banned from our village!"

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara yelled angrily.

"Look why don't we hear the full story before making any drastic decisions." I reasoned to Sokka, already knowing it wouldn't work. You see once Sokka was old enough he took up his position as 'acting chief' in place of our father and he took it very seriously, too seriously at times.

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting all of us from threats like him!" He said angrily.

"Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time." She said gesturing to Aang. "Fun."

"Fun?" Sokka said incredulously. "We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

"You should try it sometime." Aang said smiling.

It was the wrong thing to say as Sokka yelled. "Get out of our village. Now!"

"Grandmother, Sesi please, don't let Sokka do this." Katara pleaded desperately.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves." Gran Gran said firmly.

"Katara you know I can't change his mind on this matter." I said when she turned to me.

"Then I'm banished too!" She shouted grabbing Aang's shoulder and walking off. "C'mon, Aang, let's go!"

"What are you doing Katara? Where will you go?" I called after my twin.

"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!" She yelled back.

"I am? Great!" Aang said happily after a moment of confusion.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled making her stop. "Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?"

Doubt was written clearly on her face as Aang said. "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family."

He walked over to Appa and she called. "So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?"

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." He said glumly.

"Where will you go?"

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders." He said placing his hand on Appa. "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that. It was nice meeting everyone."

He airbended onto Appa and Sokka called "Let's see your bison fly now, air boy."

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!" Appa just grumbled and stood up.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Nukka ran to Katara with a cry, tears shined in her eyes "Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too." He told her sadly. He shook Appa's reigns "Come on, boy."

Appa walked off as Gran Gran went to Katara. Nukka ran back to her mother. "Katara, you'll feel better after you –"

"You happy now?" Katara cut her off. "There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender! Sesi it was a chance for you too!"

She stormed off leaving Sokka and I to ready the boys for a chance of invasion."All right!" Sokka yelled. "Ready our defences! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!"

True to his nature Aput stopped put up his hand and shifted his wait from foot to foot. "But, I gotta –"

Sokka cut him off pointing to the defences. "And no potty breaks!"

As the boys went about their various jobs Sokka and I went and prepared ourselves to fight. In silence we put on our fingerless gloves, arm wrappings, tightened our bootlaces and applied our war paint. We looked at each other for a moment before checking our weapons and leaving the tent. We stood watch on the ice wall around the village facing the barren ocean in front of us. There was a thick fog and after about a few minutes rumbling penetrated the air and shook the ice beneath our feet. Bits of ice crumbled from the wall and I heard the other villagers muttering in alarm, the guard tower collapsed in a pile of ice and snow.****

"Oh man" Sokka muttered "we just fixed it!"

"We'll rebuild it later." I told him as everyone in the village started running around. A huge shadow emerged from the mist and Sokka repeated his"Ohhh, man!"

Huge cracks started to form in the ice as the huge Fire Navy ship broke all the way through to the village, bigger chunks of ice fell off the wall. "Sokka we need to move, we won't be able to fight them from underneath the ship."

"I'm not moving Sesi." He said firmly, repositioning his stance for better balance. I nodded before jumping from the ice wall and running to where Katara was watching in mild horror to retake my fighting stance.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" She called frantically to our brother only to be ignored. When the ship reached the village it broke through the wall sending snow and ice as well as Sokka tumbling back towards us. The ship was a strange metal contraption steam wafted from it when it seemed to split apart. The other villagers gathered around behind me to stare at the ship. We all seemed to draw a nervous breath at once. A huge part of the bow split and fell towards the ice forcing Sokka to scoot backwards so he wasn't crushed.

The steam cleared and the Fire Navy soldiers were visible at the top of the ramp. They started walking towards us and a mixture of anger and fear boiled in my stomach. These were the people that had taken both my mother and father away from me and I was sick of it. Sokka got up and rushed the Firebender in the middle, his armour was decorated more flamboyantly than the others. I winced internally at the horrid cry Sokka was releasing as he charged. He'd had the perfect opportunity to surprise the Firebenders and he ruined it. The Firebender he was attacking kicked Sokka's weapon out of his hand expertly without effort. Before kicking him in the face sending him flying.

I held off attacking, something in my gut told me to wait. Instead I stood in front of Katara, ready to defend her and the rest of the villagers with my life. The Firebender that was in charge of the others walked up to me and said. "Where are you hiding him?"

"Hiding who, firebender?" I asked him my voice filled with venom.

He looked around the villagers, before grabbing at Gran Gran. I acted quickly striking at his outstretched arm. He frowned at me and for a moment I thought he would strike back. Instead he said. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?"

"I'm sorry." I said to him as sweetly as possible, you might think I have a death wish but this guy was really pissing me off. "But we can't help you.

"I know you're hiding him!" He yelled his arm flying through the air sending fire at me, forcing me to dive away from where I'd been standing and roll to a crouch. I reached above my shoulder and grabbed the handle of my whale bone sword. Sokka was back on his feet, his face paint was smudged and missing in parts, he charged with another splitting war cry. The firebender dodged Sokka's attack and flipped him over before blasting fire at him. Sokka thankfully rolled to one side and managed to match my crouching position before throwing his boomerang. It missed the first time but it would come back and hopefully the firebender didn't know that.

While he was distracted I charged him silently. He was facing slightly away from me giving me the perfect opening. Using the flat of my sword I struck the back of his ankle causing him to fall backwards. "Nice one Sesi!" Sokka yelled before the firebender stood back up and sent a huge blast of fire directly at me forcing me to back up. As I shuffled backwards a slipped on a small chunk of ice and fell back hitting my head. I didn't lose consciousness but I was so dizzy I couldn't stand up.

Cupun threw Sokka a spear and yelled "Show no fear!"

I watched as Sokka caught the spear and charged again. The fire bender simply broke the shaft of the spear with his wrist guards then grabbed the handle and repeatedly hit Sokka in the head. As he broke the rest of the spear handle Sokka sank to the snow rubbing his head the same way I had been. At that moment Sokka's boomerang, his weapon of choice, came whirring back before hitting the fire bender on the head, knocking his helmet askew. He started firebending again before Aang, sledding on a penguin, slid right under the fire bender knocking him over. He landed on his face with his butt in the air and his helmet landed on top of it. The kids cheered and laughed at Aang's return stopping momentarily when they dumped a heap of snow on them. The penguin slid to a halt and tipped Aang off of it before getting up and waddling away.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." Aang said brightly looking t where my sister crouched over my brother so she could fuss over him. "Hey Sesi."

"Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'." Sokka said very dryly. The leader of the firebenders was back on his feet and assuming a stance while the other firebenders advanced. Aang stood ready with his staff. He span swinging his staff and knocked them off their feet with blasts of air.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked his voice serious.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"

"I knew it." I muttered.

"Aang?" Katara asked shocked.

"No way." Sokka said disbelievingly

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" The firebender said as he and Aang circled around each other.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang pointed out frankly. Okay so it seems I'm not the only one with a death wish. The firebender fired at Aang. He cried out spinning his staff to stop each blast of fire. He only managed to re-direct it to the villagers who cried out in fear. They stopped and Aang asked. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Zuko paused, nodded stiffly and walked back towards the ship. Another soldier walked to Aang and took his staff before leading him towards the ship. Katara ran forward and called out desperately. "No, Aang! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." He said as they restrained his hands and pushed him roughly. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

They boarded the ship and as it closed back up Aang stared hopefully at Katara. He smiled until he saw tears spill down her face. Sokka came over and helped me up. Together we walked over to Katara. As we approached I opened my arms, she accepted the embrace hiding her face with my shoulder. We stood there until the sun had set and the moon rose full and beautiful.

"Hey, Katara," I said softly. "Want to practice some waterbending and see if we can't fix up the village a bit?"

"Okay Sesi." She said wiping her eyes.

Together we spent the next few hours fixing the cracks in the ice to the best of our untrained ability, only stopping when Gran Gran and Sokka came and lead us to our tent.

The next morning Katara wasn't in her bed when Sokka and I got up. Some of her clothes were missing and there were packs of food. We looked at each other knowingly before quickly packing our own clothes, grabbing the rest of the supplies and exiting the tent to go in search of our sister.

Walking through the village I saw everyone working to fix the village up. It saddened me to see our way of life further ruined by the fire nation. Gran Gran used to tell me stories of what the water tribe used to be like. With beautiful ice buildings and heaps of waterbenders. We prospered, until the fire nation started the raids in search for benders. The same raids that had taken my mother from me. I remember back to before the men had left to help the Earth Kingdom with the war, we had proper training for fighting, hunting and even though there weren't benders Katara and I had a teacher. Now though, I wonder where our will to survive came from. We were long past hope.

"We have to go after that ship." Katara said as we walked to the canoe she had prepared and tossed our stuff in. "Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him."

"Katara" Sokka began before she cut him off.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I –"

"Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with us?" I asked exasperated. She turned to face us and Sokka stuck his arm out to show her the canoe, without a word she launched herself at us in a bear hug.

"Get in." Sokka said as he untangled himself from her. "We're going to save your boyfriend."

"He's not my—"

"Sure he isn't." I said just as Gran Gran came over.

"What do you three think you're doing?" We all tried our best to look innocent under her severe stare relaxing only when she smiled and thrust a bundle of blankets at us.

"You'll need these." She told us wisely. "You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." She paused to hug Katara. "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sisters."

"Yeah... okay, Gran." He said as she hugged him.

"And you my little peacemaker, look after your siblings. They need you now more than ever." She said hugging me. "Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe." Katara said looking at the canoe as Appa approached us and let out a loud rumble. She ran towards him "Appa!"****

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka said glumly as I started unpacking the canoe.We got Appa ready as quickly as possible and said a quick goodbye to the villagers. Now we were on Appa's back with Katara holding the reigns while he swam through the water. Sokka was drearily saying things like. "Go. Fly. Soar."

"Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help." Katara said uselessly.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate."

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa." She said coaxing. "Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?"

Appa rumbled and an idea popped into my head. I twisted one of my plaits nervously. "Appa? Yip yip?"

He rumbled again before flopping his tail. We hopped along the surface of the water picking up speed before we finally took off into the air.

"You did it, Sesi!" Katara yelled ecstatically.

"He's flying! He's flying! Guys, he's—!" Sokka yelled until Katara gave him a smug look and he tried to be nonchalant. "I mean, big deal, he's flying."

I looked around us until I noticed a large trail of smoke to our right. "Katara we need to go more to the right. See that smoke. That's where we need to be."

As we approached the ship we saw the firebender from before blasting fire at Aang who was precariously balanced on the side of the ship before he fell into the water.

"Aang! No!" Katara cried out hysterically. "Aang! Aang! AANG!"

After a few agonizing seconds he broke through the water again. His eyes and tattoos were glowing again and water spiralled around him holding him high above the ship. He landed on the deck of the ship and bended he water around him before blasting it outwards to send the firebenders flying over board.

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara asked as I sat there with my mouth open.

"Now that was some waterbending!" Sokka yelled. Aang fell to his knees before falling forward, the glow fading. Appa landed next to him and we all jumped off of Appa to help him.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked holding him while Sokka and I stood beside her.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Hey Sesi. Thanks for coming." He said his voice drained.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka said.

"I dropped my staff."

"Got it!" Sokka said before running over to pick it up. The fire bender that had repeatedly hit Sokka in the head was holding the other end of it. Quickly he imitated the action and yelled. "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!"

The guards had started to stand up and were slowly advancing. Katara stood and breathed deeply drawing up a stream of water. The guards paused and she tried to attack them but the water flew backwards and froze Sokka's feet in place**. "**Katara!"

He started to chip at the ice with his boomerang and I ran over and knelt next to him, making small movements with my hands to try and crack the ice a little faster. Katara had succeeded in freezing the guards and had climbed on Appa with Aang. "Hurry up!"

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang;" Sokka started muttering. "I didn't ask for all this flying and magic."

"Sokka, stop with the boomerang for a second." I told him before standing up and taking a better stance. Going off instinct I moved my arms in a circular motion before moving them upwards quickly. It worked. He was free and quickly ran up Appa's tail. I was about to follow when I felt excruciating pain in my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." A cruel voice whispered in my ear.

"Sesi!" The others called just noticing my trouble.

"Go!" I yelled to them, knowing that if they tried to save me the firebender would most likely just kill me and hurt them. "Yip yip, Appa, yip yip!"

I collapsed to my knees after Appa was in the air. I didn't know what was happening anymore, the pain in my wrist made me blind to the world and I passed out.


	3. Who are you? My destiny?

_Woo! Another chapter… Hope you like it._

Avatar the Last Airbender: Sesi's Journey  
Chapter Three: Dreams and Agni Kais

"Sesi, Sesi." A beautiful voice invaded the black abyss I was floating in. "Sesi. Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in a strange room. The walls were made of black metal. It looked very regal with many tapestries and columns. There was strange furniture all around. Finally my eyes found the source of the voice. A beautiful woman stood slightly in the shadows. She looked incredibly sad, her amber eyes were dull. She wore red robe with golden details and the Fire Nation insignia. Her hair was half up, half down and had a crown imitating a curled flame securing her topknot.

I felt dazed as the memory of what happened finally caught up with me. I looked down at my wrist and almost passed out again. My arms guard had been burned right through and all I could see was singed material and blistering red skin, I couldn't feel any pain though. "Why doesn't it hurt?"

"Because this is a dream, we are in the spirit would Sesi." The lady told me while she sat on one of the pieces of furniture. She gestured for me to do the same before saying, "It will hurt a lot when you wake up but Iroh will take care of you."

"Who's Iroh? Who're you?" I asked confused by her statement.

"Iroh is my brother in law and I am Fire Lady Ursa." She said kindly.

"Okay and what does this have to do with me, I'm just a girl from the Southern Water Tribe?" I inquired.

"Sesi you are so much more than that. You have been separated from you siblings for a reason. It is their destiny to help the Avatar. Your destiny is to help my son Zuko. He has lost himself and he needs you to show him who he really is. It will not be easy, Zuko is stubborn and angry. He has lived through many hardships and does not understand love. Though he may seem cruel he has always had a good heart. He has strayed from good. He is an honourable although he doesn't believe so because of his wretched father. You are what he needs Sesi."

"Wait so this Zuko person is my destiny and I have to make him see the good in himself? I haven't even met him." I said desperately.

"You have met him Sesi." Ursa told me simply.

"When?"

"He is the one who attacked your village, the one that burnt you." She told me.

"What?!" I barked. "That's Zuko, that's the one I'm meant to help?"

"Sesi, a lot has happened to Zuko in the past few years. He has changed but I know my son, he is a good person. We don't have a lot of time left, please tell Zuko I love him and that when the time comes I will see him again. Give him this." She took the crown out of her hair causing in the fall freely around her shoulders and handed it to me. I quickly tucked it into my pocket and the room around me faded. The last thing to go was her eyes, previously dull they had a spark of hope.

Slowly new surroundings took place. An inky blue sky painted with fluffy clouds surrounded me. It didn't take a long time to recognize Appa's saddle and the sleeping forms of Katara and Sokka. I was happy to see that they had made it away safely but saddened that we had been separated. I'd never been away from either of them for more than a few hours at a time.

"Sesi?" Aang asked. When I turned he was sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Aang." I said smiling at him.

"You're blue." He said bluntly.

"Okay..." I looked at down at myself and realized he was right, I wasn't just blue. I was transparent and I was glowing. "Look Aang I don't really know how this is happening but I think I'm meant to tell you that no matter what you mustn't come to rescue me. Apparently helping the soldier that attacked us is my destiny and I was captured for a reason, I'm supposed to help him or something. You and the others have to go to the North Pole so that you and Katara can master waterbending. Katara won't listen to you, she'll try to do something stupid to come and save me. Sokka will do the same but he'll actually try and plan a way of saving me first. Stop them, explain what I've said to them and most of all Aang, look after them."

"Okay Sesi." He said as everything faded into blackness. I woke up with a cry, my wrist hurt so badly there aren't words to describe it.

"It's alright; try not to move too much. You will only make it worse." A kind voice told me wisely as tears blurred my vision. After a few moments I regained my composure although my wrist still hurt a lot. "I am going to treat your wrist, this cream will sooth the burn and helps it heal faster and I'll bandage it so that it doesn't become infected."

The way he was talking to me, it was like he was talking to a caged animal that could attack him any minute. He looked like he was waiting for me to reply so I nodded to let him know it was okay. As soon as he applied the strange cream the pain in my wrist changed. It no longer felt like it was still on fire now it just throbbed like an old injury. It dawned on me then, how strange it was for this Fire National to be taking care of me and being so kind.

"You're Iroh, aren't you?" I inquired curiously.

"I am Iroh, how did you know that?" He asked me confusion evident in his voice.

"This is going to sound crazy but when I was unconscious I saw this lady. She was beautiful; she said her name was Ursa and that she was the Fire Lady. She talked about my destiny and how I have to show Zuko who he truly is. That he is still good and honourable although he doesn't believe it. I have to make Zuko see his good again. She said that you would take care of me. And she gave me this." I pulled her crown out of my pocket with my good hand. "She asked me to tell Zuko she loves him and when the time comes he will see her again."

"I don't know what to make of this." Iroh told me as he bandaged my injured arm from elbow to palm allowing my thumb and fingers to move. "Can you wiggle your fingers on this hand for me?"

I did as he asked and tears sprang in my eyes but I turned my head and blinked them away. After a few seconds I looked at him again and said. "Do I have to stay in this cell? You know I'm not going to run and I'm not going to attack anyone. Also I don't know how I'm going to do it but I need to start working on my destiny."

"Hmm, you will have to stay in this room to sleep and you won't be allowed to bend but if you stay with me it shouldn't be an issue. Zuko will not be happy though." He said more to himself then to me.

Together we went up to the deck where Zuko was practising his firebending. Even though I knew nothing about firebending I could see from Zuko's actions and movements that he was impatient and temperamental and that made him a rather weak opponent. He compensated by using a lot of fire. At the end of his set he turned to Iroh and was about to say something when he noticed me. His expression was hilarious, yet it made me feel sad. One of his eyes opened so wide it was a wonder his eyeball didn't fall out the other widened but was marred by a large scar that covered his entire left eye up into a non-existent hairline.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING JUST WALKING AROUND UNCLE?" He shouted at Iroh.

"She isn't just walking around. I am supervising her and we have come to an agreement about her bending. She isn't going to try and escape. Something to do with her destiny, she explains it better than I can." Iroh told Zuko calmly.

"Whatever! Do what you want Uncle. It's not like I can stop you anyway." He said before turning to walk off.

"Wow not even an 'I'm sorry' or 'what's your name?' and here I was thinking you were better than that Zuko." I said to his back my voice flooded with enough sarcasm to make Sokka proud.

"Why would I apologize to you, umm, whatever your name is?" He said turning and glaring at me when I stifled a laugh.

"Well let's see shall we? You wreaked havoc on my village. You separated me from the ONLY family I have and you burned me severely!" By the end I was yelling back at him and everyone was looking at me like I was mad. However Zuko only looked down in shame.

"What is it? Your name?" He asked; his voice considerably lower than before.

"Sesi."

After that he went to his quarters muttering random this under his breath. Iroh told me that I was crazy and the only person he'd ever seen yell at Zuko without causing some sort of violent outburst. He told me to stay where he could see me and sat down to drink tea and play a game of cards to the side of the deck. With nothing else to do I went to the middle of the deck and started practising my fighting forms and stances being careful not to hurt my wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Zuko's voice demanded. I stood normally again, opened my eyes and turned to face him.

"I was only practising fighting forms and stances. I wasn't trying to cause any trouble." I told him sassily.

"You were waterbending." He told me icily.

"What?! Impossible! I wasn't even using any water bending techniques!" I stammered. "I haven't even been trained in waterbending!"

"Well you were waterbending! Why didn't you notice? Were your eyes closed or something?" He snapped.

"Zuko, enough." Iroh told him sharply. "She did have her eyes closed and she's right she wasn't using any waterbending techniques."

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't have a lot of control over my bending. Does it really matter that much if I bend as long as I'm not causing trouble or hurting people?" I asked Zuko using the same voice I used when sorting out problems between Katara and Sokka.

"I- I… Uncle make sure she behaves!" He yelled before storming off again.

"How do you know about waterbending?" I asked Iroh as soon as Zuko left.

"I have done many things in my life. I studied waterbenders for years and used their techniques to create a way to redirect lightening… I could teach you what I know if you like."

"You would do that?!" I exclaimed happily.

"As long as you don't use them to attack anyone on this ship." He said smiling at me. Together we went over what I already knew as well as more basics I had missed out on. We spent the rest of the afternoon there until a fire navy solider brought out dinner.

That was how I spent my days as we travelled to a Fire Navy yard for repairs. I would wait in my cell for Iroh in the mornings. He would bring me a bowl of rice for breakfast and changed my bandages. We would then meet Zuko on the ships main deck and he would practice firebending whilst I went over my stances and basic forms. In the afternoon Iroh would teach me some more waterbending and while my progress was slow I was more confident than ever when bending and therefore more in control. Because I was still healing I would get tired quickly so we took frequent breaks. One night I was standing looking over the water Iroh was sitting across the deck and was completely engrossed in his roast duck dinner.

"Sesi." Zuko murmured walking up next to me. "Why hasn't the Avatar tried to rescue you?"

"What?" I mumbled surprised by his inquiry. Zuko hadn't said a word to me since the first waterbending argument and he had never been so, humble.

"The Avatar and the other two water tribe kids, why haven't they rescued you?" He asked curiously.

"Look what I'm going to tell you isn't going to be hard for you to believe. I've been wondering how I was going to even broach the subject with you. Before I tell you why I haven't been rescued or tried to run can you promise me one thing?" I requested. He must have really wanted to hear my story because he agreed very quickly. "Hear me out. If you get upset or angry or you don't believe me that's fine but please listen to everything I have to say." At his look of uncertainty I pleaded once more with as much desperation I could muster. "Please."

"Alright." He said before sitting down with his legs folded.

"Sesi," Iroh's voice floated across to us as I sat down. "You need to change your bandage and clean your burn."

He put down a tray with first aid supplies, seemingly oblivious to my exchange with Zuko. "Uncle, I'll help her with it. We are discussing something important."

"Are you sure?" Iroh inquired, as surprised by Zuko's statement as I was.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm the one who burned her, I should help treat her." He snapped.

"Thank you." I whispered to Zuko as Iroh left. Before I started telling him about my visit with his mother I looked at the bowl of water that Iroh had set to clean my wrist with. "Can I soak my wrist in the water please?"

"Um, okay. Haven't you soaked it yet?" He sounded confused and surprised as he unwrapped my bandage for me.

"I'd have to bend the water to soak it properly with how much fresh water I'm allocated for first aid. I wanted to make sure it's okay first." I explained, impulsively I added. "I don't like making you angry Zuko. It's not good for you."

Quickly I bended the water from the bowl around my wrist and shut my eyes as the throbbing sensation that always travelled up my arm faded away. "Sesi, what's happening?"

I opened my eyes at his question and saw that the water was glowing. My mouth dropped open as the water splashed over my parka. Without the glowing water I could only see the dimmest outline of my arm.

After a few seconds I managed to find my voice. "I don't know Zuko. I think I just healed it but I don't understand how. Reckon you could make a little bit of fire so I can have a better look at it?"

He quickly conjured a palm full of fir and we both inspected my skin. There was still a large scar but instead of looking a few days old it looked like it was years old. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, we can talk to Iroh tomorrow and see if he can tell us. Right now Zuko I have more important things to talk to you about. When I was unconscious after you burned me I was visited in spirit by a beautiful lady, she looked a lot like you in some respect; amber eyes, black hair pale skin and the same sharp features. She was dressed in Fire Nation robes. She told me about my destiny. You are my destiny Zuko, I don't quite understand it myself. Ursa knew you would not believe me when it came time to tell you this Zuko. She gave me this as well as a final message for you. She loves you Zuko and you will see her again when the time comes." I handed him the crown when I finished. I could see tears shining in his eyes as he looked at me with a facial expression that was so innocent and lost I felt the need to cry myself. "Thank you for listening Zuko, I know it's hard to believe but that's why I'm here."

"I never thought I'd see her again. I don't believe you but I don't disbelieve you either. I need to process what you have said and I still don't understand why there hasn't been a rescue attempt for you." He told me quietly.

"Straight after the visit from your mother I saw Aang. I told him what I've told you and he agreed that he wouldn't rescue me. You see Zuko, I will never turn my back on someone who needs me." I told him before standing. "Good night."

The next morning I showed Iroh my wrist and explained what had happened with the healing the night before. "I am not surprised that you have this ability Sesi. It is a rare and special gift for the kindest and most compassionate waterbenders there are. Zuko would like to speak with you when you are ready. We will be arriving at the Naval yard in a few hours and there are a few things he wants to go over with you."

I ate half the food that had been given to me before rushing off to find Zuko. I didn't know why but I felt very anxious to see him again after what had happened last night. In the end I found him in his quarters. He looked like he was meditating in front of a low table of candles the flames rising and falling with his breath. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb him. Quietly I knocked on the open door and his eyes snapped open. He turned and stared at me for a few seconds and I felt my heart beat quicken a little bit.

"Iroh said you wanted to talk to me." I stammered quickly, I was afraid that now that he had, had the time to think about last night he'd be angry with me.

"Yes, come in Sesi." He said standing and gesturing for me to enter. I stepped inside and lent against the wall as the only place to sit was the mattress that Zuko slept on. There was another table covered in miscellaneous objects. A large matt covered the remainder of the metal floor and there were many tapestries covering the walls. It seemed very excessive to me as we had only had the bare necessities all my life and my cell contained only a matt to sleep on. "When we arrive the ship will most likely be searched. No one will be able to stay on the ship while the repairs are being made. You will stay with me and Iroh at all times. It is best if you do not speak to anyone other than the two of us and even then only when we're alone. Can you try and do that for me?"

"Yes Zuko." I agreed quietly. I looked up at him and saw him twisting his mother's crown in fingers. "If you need me for anything Zuko feel free to come and find me."

He nodded and I went out to the deck. I took my necklace off and brushed the pendant over with my thumb. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I quickly sat down and brought my knees up to my chest. I missed my family so much and they had begun to play on my mind a lot. I hid my face with my arms as tears began to slide down my cheeks. I must have fallen asleep like that because the next thing I knew Zuko was shaking my shoulder.

"Sesi, get up. We're at the Naval yard. You need to come with me." I nodded and stood to follow him. When we made it onto land I noticed how small Zuko's ship really was.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko said impatiently.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked calmly.

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko hissed angrily at Iroh. "Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A curious voice demanded from behind us. From the looks on Zuko's and Iroh's faces they had not been expecting this person and were not happy that he was here. An angry looking man walked up to us he had an air of authority about him that made me want to smack him already and ridiculously large sideburns.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko complied sourly.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh—" He said before bowing at Iroh. "–great hero of our nation."

"_Retired_ general." Iroh informed him.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time." He said with a gleam of sarcasm. "What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh explained making Zhao look over to the ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage." He said curiously.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko told him nervously, glancing at Iroh. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's eyes went wide and I could see him trying to come up with something to tell this Commander. "Umm."

"It was my fault.." I exclaimed.

"It was?" Zuko and Iroh said at once.

"And who would you be?" Zhao asked confused.

I looked over at Zuko before answering, he nodded although he didn't look happy. "I'm Sesi. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I was practicing my bending one day and I caused an avalanche down the side of a glacier. Prince Zuko's ship happened to be passing under the glacier at the time and well you can see what happened. I was caught in the avalanche and knocked out. When I woke up I was locked inside a cell on the ship."

"Really? You must regale me with every thrilling details." He smiled and got up close with Zuko in a challenging manor. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko told him before turning.

Iroh quickly grabbed Zuko's shoulder and stopped him. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. _"_ We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favourite."****

Zuko growled as Iroh and Zhao turned away from us. When they couldn't see him anymore he let some fire burst from his fists angrily. We started walking after them, I edged closer to Zuko uncomfortable with all the people staring at me.

"Sorry." I whispered to him as Zhao led us to a large tent with the Fire Nation emblem on it.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered back. As we got closer I saw that two guards stood in front of the tent's entrance way.

Once we were all inside Zhao started telling us his plans on taking over the Earth Kingdom capital, I tuned out almost immediately and instead chose to study the large map he was gesturing to.Iroh had started inspecting a stand of weapons nearby and Zuko was listening to Zhao very reluctantly. "And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

I started paying attention again when Zuko spoke. "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool."

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." He said sitting in a chair next to Zuko, I shifted my wait a little. I was sitting on the floor near Zuko, being a prisoner Zhao didn't think I should be allowed a chair. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

At that question my head snapped up and Iroh knocked over the weapon stand causing a loud ruckus. His voice was full of embarrassment as he said, "My fault entirely."

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko told him.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders." Zhao told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Zuko looked at me guilt obvious in his eyes and Zhao interrogated eagerly. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No. Nothing." Zuko supplied still staring at me.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce_—" He leaned imposingly towards Zuko's face "—of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't _found_ anything." Zuko told him defiantly. "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, Sesi we're going."

He stood and stormed towards the exit and I stood to follow him but the guards there crossed their spears to block him. Another guard approached and said "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

"Now, remind me..." Zhao said victoriously walking up behind Zuko. "... how exactly was your ship damaged?"

I turned around when Zuko looked down in defeat. He started filling in all the details on what had happened and I started pacing feeling like a prisoner for the first time since my capture. "So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders?" Zhao said when Zuko had finished. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko snapped.

"No, it will not," Zhao snapped back, "because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao," Zuko exclaimed anxiously. "I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..."****

"And you failed!" Zhao cut him off angrily, flames erupted in his hands as he turned to Zuko. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko launched himself at Zhao in frustration only to be restrained by two guards. Before he left Zhao turned to the guards and said "Keep them here."

Zuko angrily kicked over the small table that had been set with tea for Iroh. He looked at the guards as calmly as ever and said "More tea please?"

Zuko calmed down enough for the guards to release him and sat broodingly in his chair. I went back and sat down at his feet again and leaned against one of his legs. More tea was brought for Iroh and we sat silently as hours passed and Zhao finally returned.

"My search party is ready." Zhao informed us proudly. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked confidently.

"You?" Zhao laughed. "Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao." Zuko said standing so quickly he knocked me over forcing me to catch myself with one hand. "I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you."

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh yelled standing.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao taunted.

"You're wrong." Zuko spat. "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honour and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home," Zhao goaded. "he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true!" Zuko roared.

"You have the scar to prove it." I wanted to smack the stupid sideburns along with his smug grin right off of Zhao's face.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko offered threateningly, his face an inch away from Zhao's.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked and I got the sickening feeling that this had been his plan all along.

"An _agni kai_. At sunset." Zuko spat.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao said as a final insult and stalked back out of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked his tone serious.

"I will never forget." Zuko told him.

"I think I'm missing something here." I said to Zuko after he sat back down.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He told me.

"Okay, what's an agni kai?" I asked curiously. They explained until it was time for the duel. We were taken to a courtyard where Zuko and Zhao knelt at opposite ends facing away from each other.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh told him before leading me to the side of the courtyard where we'd be watching the match.

They stood and turned to face each other and the cloth fell off their shoulders revealing bare skin.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao called out before a gone sounded and they took their stances.I watched nervously as every shot Zuko fired at Zhao either missed or was blocked. Zuko was panting and letting his anger take over his mind as he advanced on Zhao unleashing more fire with no success. Zhao crouched and fired at the ground in front of him.**  
**  
"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh called anxiously. Zhao sent blasts of fire at Zuko rapidly switching between hands. Zuko manages to block them but keeps sliding backwards. Zhao uses both hands and Zuko is knocked backwards before skidding though the dirt. Zhao jumped at Zuko and fires at his face but he manages to roll to the side and uses his moment to get up and sweep Zhao's feet out from under him. He manages to stay on his feet but his balance is off and his root is broken. Zuko advances on Zhao sending blasts of fire at his feet sending him backwards and a small smile appeared on Zuko's face. Zhao finally loses his balance and I can feel a grin melt over my features. Zuko paused ready to finish the duel.

"Do it!" Zhao yelled and Zuko struck the ground next to his head. A hole smoked from where Zuko's fist had impacted. "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko told him as Iroh and I approached them. He turned his back preparing to leave and Zhao stood and with a cry of angry kicked fire at Zuko's back. Iroh blocked it before it could do any harm and grabbed Zhao's foot mid-air. He paused for a moment before hurling Zhao back to the dirt. Zuko rushes back at Zhao but I stop him from attacking.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh told him before looking back at Zhao. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honourable than you." I nodded when Zuko looked at me with shock clear in his expression. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

We walked away then. When we were outside the courtyard Zuko asked "Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Of course." Iroh said slyly. "I told you ginseng tea is my favourite."_**  
**_


	4. The First Kindness

_Wooh! Another chapter…. If you're wondering why I've got so many chapters up so quickly it basically because I'm on holidays and I'm staying at my dad's and well he doesn't have internet so the only interesting stuff to do is write and draw… I'm just going to update when I go back home so yeah…. That's why…  
ShellyMay_

Avatar the Last Airbender: Sesi's Journey  
Chapter Four: Kyoshi Island

When we were boarding his ship again I noticed some scrapes on his back from when he went flying through the dirt.

"Zuko, you're bleeding. Let me heal you." I said quickly as he stalked towards his room.

"Thank you Sesi that would be much appreciated." He told me and continued walking to his room. Iroh tagged along simply to see my healing ability and left very quickly afterwards. I bended the water I had been using back into its bowl and was about to leave when Zuko spoke again. "Don't go just yet. I want to show you something."

"Alright." I waited while he quickly put a robe on the cover his bare chest. He led me down a few hallways before stopping to open a door. At my confused look he gestured for me to go into the room. It was sparsely furnished with only a mattress, a straw matt and a trunk. The metal walls were bare except for a window looking out over the ocean.

"This is your room now Sesi. You're clearly not going anywhere and you haven't been causing trouble. You'll find all the belongings we took from you in the trunk." He told me still hovering in the doorway.

"Thank you Zuko, this is really nice of you. It means a lot that you trust enough to give me my own room and my weapons back." I told him as he walked away. We fell back into our routine over the next few days. One morning on my way to the deck I overheard Iroh and Zuko talking about Aang. I know it's wrong but I stayed to listen.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko's voice was silky almost and very threatening.

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it."

"Okay, then... we have no idea where he is."

"WHAT?!" Zuko bellowed.

"You really should open a window in here." Iroh said ignoring his nephew's outburst.

"Give me the map!"

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down."

"How am I gonna find him, Uncle?" Zuko asked as I leaned in the doorway. "He is clearly a master of evasive manoeuvring. Sesi, do you have any idea where the Avatar and your family are heading?"

"No." I said looking down so I didn't have to look at Zuko's disappointment.

I went to practice with my weapons for the first time since I'd left the village and soon lost track of time. Iroh later found me at dinner time covered in sweat and making various attacks at the air with my knife. "Anything you want to tell me before we go and meat Zuko for dinner?"

I turned to face him and put away my knife. "What do you mean Iroh?"

"You know where the Avatar will be going don't you?" He predicted.

I looked at him stunned for a few seconds before replying. "Yeah, I know he and Katara want to go to the North Pole to learn Waterbending but I have no idea when they will actually go there."

"It's okay Sesi, this will stay between you and me." Iroh told me before offering me his arm. "Now chef has been to the market today and bought fresh fish for dinner."

"Okay." I said accepting his arm and walking up to the bridge with him.

We were sitting at a low table waiting to be served by the cook. He bought out three dishes of food and when he placed the last one murmured something to Zuko that I couldn't hear. Zuko immediately stood and fumed. "The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" He started walking to the door. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

Iroh pointed at the fish curiously and asked "Are you going to finish that?"

Angrily Zuko stalked back to the table and snatched his food roughly, the ridiculousness of the conversation made me smile. "I was going to save it for later!"

I looked at Iroh who had crossed his arms and was pouting. His plate was cleared of anything edible. "Here Iroh, I'm not that hungry tonight."

I passed him my plate and left before I changed my mind, one thing my brother and I had in common was our love of food, especially meat.

"Please Zuko! I won't cause any trouble or help them escape! I just need to see my family again." I pleaded desperately. We were going to arrive at Kyoshi Island later today and I was hoping to join him on the island. I'd rushed to his room as soon as I found out that we'd be at Kyoshi in a matter of hours.

"I don't know Sesi. Whilst you have been very well behaved in your time here and what you said about destiny may be true I don't know if I can take the risk. You've already helped the Avatar escape me once." He told me wearily.

"Please Zuko." I collapsed to my knees and looked at the floor as tears welled up in my eyes. "They are all that I have left in the way of family. The Fire Nation took our parents from us and well. We have never been apart for more than a matter of hours in our lives."

"You're not going to help them escape or try to stop us when we capture them?" He asked kneeling. He gently brought my chin up and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"I won't, but don't expect me to help catch them either." I whispered my voice thick with emotion.

"Stay with me at all times and you may come." He said taking his hand away from my face. He stood slowly and extended his hand to me. I ignored it and flung my arms around his shoulders in a quick hug before I realised exactly what I was doing and let go before fleeing to my room.

To keep busy and to keep the new and confusing feelings I was experiencing I got all my weapons out of the trunk in my room and started polishing them. It didn't distract me enough though and I started to daydream.

"Do not fear your emotions Sesi." Lady Ursa's voice rang in my ears. "They are your destiny."

"What do you mean; I don't even know what these feelings are?" I pondered.

"You are destined to show Zuko love and kindness." Her voice faded again.

Someone shook my shoulder and I sprang into a defensive stance. "Whoa, Sesi. It's just me." Iroh said remarked, surprised by my actions. "Zuko wanted me to tell you that they are ready to leave."

"Right yeah sorry." I said dropping my stance.

"You were pretty out of it Sesi. What were you thinking about?" Iroh asked as I grabbed my knife and my favourite whale bone sword.

"I wasn't thinking about anything Iroh, Lady Ursa was talking to me again." I told him as we walked out of my room.

"And what was she saying?" He asked curiously.

"I'd rather not get into that but she did tell me it was my destiny to show Zuko kindness and love…" I told him quietly.

"I know you do not know how you are going to achieve your destiny but I must tell you. In the short time you have been here you have already changed Zuko a lot. I haven't seen him treat any one the way he treats you before and we have been together for a long time." Iroh told me kindly.

"Thank you Iroh." I said before walking to where Zuko was waiting for me in the saddle of a rhino.. I blushed when he offered me hand and pulled me up to sit behind him.

When the ship opened to let us out he murmured to me. "You might want to hold onto my waist so you don't fall off."

"Right." I mumbled, glad he couldn't see my blush deepen.

I lightly placed my hands on either side of his waste and swallowed the apprehension building in my throat. The rhino started walking and I tightened my grip on Zuko's waist in fear of falling.

"I want the Avatar alive." He told his men after we excited the ship. We started riding into a small village only to find it deserted. "Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" He called out. "Find him."

The rest of the men broke away from us and started to search throughout the village. A girl in a green dress rushed us and was about to land on the rhino when Zuko turned it and the rhino swatted her away with its tail. She hit to ground hard and Zuko shot at her when another fighter in green stood in front of her and blocked the fire. Zuko fell off the rhino in surprise and took me with him. I rolled into a crouch as the new comer said. "I guess training's over."

"Sokka!" I exclaimed excitedly. "What are you wearing?!"

He helped the girl up and they were joined by a new comer who started advancing on Zuko. In retaliation Zuko span on his hands and kicked fire balls in a large circle with his feet. To avoid the blasts I bended water from my water skins into a wall blocking the fire. The others weren't so lucky and fall to the ground. Zuko quickly stood and leaps to the middle of the street.

"Try not to hit me the next time you decide to send fire spinning out like crazy would you?!" I exclaimed sarcastically when he was next to me. I bended my remaining water back into the water skin at my waste as he shrugged at me.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you." He yelled.

"Hey! Over here!" Aang said from the other end of the street.

"Finally!" Zuko muttered and turned to face off with him.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me between to houses. I struggled and yelled "Hey, let go of me!"

"Sesi, calm down it's me." Sokka told me once we were out of the way.

"Sokka." I said as he let me go. I turned around to look at him and flung myself at him in a bear hug. "Sokka! I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah I've missed you to but Sesi. I don't understand. Why are you still with Zuko?" He said also hugging me.

"He's my destiny Sokka. A lot of bad things have happened to him and he's lost his way. I'm meant to show him his good. I meant to show him love and kindness." I told him. "Look I don't understand why but he needs me and maybe I'll be able to make him change. I convinced him to let me come here today so I could talk to either you or Katara. All I wanted to say is that I'll be okay. They're taking care of me and Iroh is even teaching me waterbending. I love you guys and I miss you like crazy but this is something I need to do."

He didn't look happy but Sokka knew he wouldn't be able to change my mind and wouldn't be able to force me to go with him. I'd always been able to beat him in fights when I wanted to. "I don't like leaving you with him. Sesi I don't trust him, he burned you."

"Do you trust me?" I asked softly.

"Yes, of course." Sokka said as I lifted my sleeve to show him my scar. "What? It wasn't that long ago."

"I'm a healer apparently." I told him. "Look I've got to go find Zuko. I might be able to keep him from completely destroying this town."

"Okay Sesi. Just take care of yourself." He said muttered.

I ran back to the main street just as Aang flew away. Before joining Zuko I turned around and shouted, "Hey Sokka, nice dress!"

Zuko looked ready the burn the rest of the village down when I walked up to him. "Where were you?!"

I winced at his temper somewhat afraid that he'd take his anger out on me. "My brother grabbed me and dragged me away from your fight. He was afraid you'd hurt me. He still is afraid you'll hurt me but he let me return after I explained thing to him Zuko. I told you I'm not leaving you."

"Come on he's still in the village. Maybe we can catch him." Zuko told me hopefully as he climbed back onto the rhino and helped me up again. We made our way further into the village only to be stopped again by the girls in green. They attacked quickly and as Zuko retaliated I saw Appa take to the sky.

"Zuko." I said quickly but he ignored me and kept attacking. "Zuko he's leaving!"

I watched as someone jumped off of Appa and into the water. Moments later a huge eel reared out of the ocean and started spewing water over the village putting out all of the fires that had been started. Zuko finally stopped fighting as we were drenched in water.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" He yelled to him men whilst turning our rhino around.Back at the ship Zuko jumped down from the rhino and raced off as quickly as he could. Dejectedly I hoped down and went to the bridge where I found Iroh playing a strange board game. Zuko was outside with binoculars trained on Appa.

"Sesi, glad to see you made it back safely. Why are you in wet clothes? You'll get sick." Iroh said looking up at me.

"I don't exactly have anything to change into while this dries and I've gotten as much of the water as I can out with bending." I told him wearily.

"That won't do. I'll see if I can find you a change of clothes. They won't be water tribe and I can't promise that they'll be for a girl but I'll see what I can do." He told me before he got up and left. I went to my room, uncomfortable with the way the crew were looking at me. A few minutes after I got there a knock sounded on my door. I opened it to see Zuko standing there with a small pile of clothes folded in his hands.

"Uncle said you didn't have any dry clothes." He said awkwardly. "He suggested some I give you some of the clothes I've grown out of."

"Oh yes, thank you Zuko." I said taking the clothes from him. We stood there uncomfortably for a few more seconds not knowing what to say.

"Well I'd better get back to looking for the Avatar." He said before turning and walking away.

I shut the door and placed the clothes on top of the trunk before stripping out of my wet clothes. He'd given me a pair of deep red pants with a cloth belt to hold them up and a robe type of top. The pants fit perfectly but the top was a little bit big and kept falling open to reveal my wrappings. I put my normal belt on as well as the gold one it came with to help secure it shut before leaving to find the others.

They were out on the deck drilling firebending sets when I found them. Self-consciously I wrapped my arms around my waist and walked over to Iroh. "I see that Zuko brought you some clothes like I asked him to. That's good even if the tops a little bit big."

"I just don't understand how you got him to do anything besides watch for Appa." I told him.

"We lost sight of your friends about an hour ago. There isn't much we can do except for head in the same direction that they were flying in. I told Zuko he had better things to do then brought up your need for clothes." Iroh told me as Zuko finished his set.

I fell back into my routine of practicing my fighting skills, both with weapons and with out in the mornings before training with Iroh in the afternoons. Something had changed between Zuko and I and all of our interactions were tense and awkward. I would often see Iroh looking at us with a knowing look in his eyes or a small smile. I lost track of the days until we arrived at a metal rig in the middle of the ocean.

It was ruined with piles of coal strewn about and many Fire Nation soldiers injured or trying to clean up. It was clear that there had been a serious fight here but I still didn't understand what this place was. I saw Zuko lean over and pick something up off the ground from between the rubble. He looked out over the ocean as the sunset and I felt my breath catch with how powerful he looked out lined in the fiery red light of the setting sun.

_Okay so there you go, as you may have noticed there are a lot of time jumps and scenes from different episodes in this chapter… That will probably happen a lot as it is hard to write what they do in the interim without repeating myself…_


	5. Loyalty or the Avatar?

Avatar the Last Airbender: Sesi's Journey

Chapter Five: Hot Tubs and the Summer Solstice

"Uncle! It's time to leave!" Zuko yelled pushing his way through thick reed plants. "Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

"Zuko look his uniform." I said pointing to a tree.

"Over here." Iroh called from a hot spring.

"Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!" Zuko said in his same angry tone of voice as we walked further into the clearing. Iroh sat in the middle hot spring, he looked very relaxed. I edged behind Zuko after noticing that he didn't have a shirt on.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles." Iroh said ignoring Zuko's impatience as always.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko demanded grumpily.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh explained.

The clearing filled with steam as Zuko demanded "Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Very well." Iroh responded before Zuko whirled around to look at me his eyes wide with horror.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes," Zuko insisted. "but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you."

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me away as Iroh let out a happy "Ahhhh!"

As we walked back to the ship Zuko kept muttering and shrugging his shoulders like he was trying to shake something off. "You asked for it you know."

"What? Oh yeah I guess I did." He said.

I was blushing furiously because he still hadn't let go of my wrist. "So what are we going to do while we wait?"

"I don't know." He answered. The rest of the walk was silent until we got to the ship. Some of the crew were looking at us with pointed or confused looks. Zuko turned to me and muttered "Why are they looking at us like that?" Instead of actually reply I simply shook the wrist he was still holding onto, "Oh"

There was still about ten minutes until Iroh came back but I didn't feel like going back to the ship just yet so I found a bolder overlooking the sea to perch on. Thoughts of home filled my mind as I looked at the crystalline water. I wondered how the rebuilding was going. "Gran Gran, I hope you're managing okay now that we're gone." I murmured. As a soft breeze played with my braids.

"Tell me more about you're village." I was startled so badly I almost fell off the boulder only managing to regain my balance when Zuko caught my waist. He helped my right myself and I moved over to give him room to sit.

"What do you want to know?" I asked once we were settled.

"As much as you can tell me." He said also staring at the ocean.

"It was once great and beautiful. It had a lot of grand buildings made of ice but when the war started the Fire Nation started taking away our waterbenders. The village was maintained as best we could manage without proper waterbenders but a lot of the building simply melted away. When I was eight years old there was another raid. They were looking for Katara and I, we're the last waterbenders from the Southern Water Tribe. My mother lied to save us and I watched as a Fire Bender took her life. Two years ago my father and the rest of the men in our tribe left to help the Earth Kingdom. Sokka is technically in charge of our tribe because until the men return he is the oldest male." I stated. "Now that we are gone my Gran Gran will lead the tribe until we go back or one of the boys is old enough to lead. Sokka and I were the last defence for the village. Some of the boys have basic training but they're all six years old or younger. There are maybe thirty villagers in total at the moment."

"I never knew." Zuko muttered when I finished.

"Never knew what?" I questioned looking at him.

"How bad things were." He explained. "All my life I've hated the senseless excessive violence the Fire Nation has used in this war. That hate ended up giving me this scar."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No thanks, besides Uncle should be back soon." He told me.

"He should have been back a while ago actually." I said as Zuko got off the boulder. He waited for me to stand. Together we walked off and went in search of Iroh. One of the crew followed after hearing what was going on.

We made our way back to the hot tub. When we made it to the clearing Zuko barged in calling "Uncle! Uncle, where are you?"

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" The soldier told him.

"Something's not right here." Zuko said looking around. "That pile of rocks..."

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." The soldier said.

"Land doesn't slide uphill." Zuko muttered. "Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!"

We quickly made our way back to the ship where Zuko had a rhino readied. I went up to him as he was about to leave and said firmly. "Zuko, I'm coming with you."

He looked down at me for a second before nodding and extending his hand to help me onto the rhino.

We went back to the clearing and searched out from there for a path. Once we were on that path we rode for a short while before we came along a sandal lying abandoned in the dirt. Zuko stopped the rhino and quickly dismounted. He picked up the sandal and sniffed it making me laugh.

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." He told me distastefully. Quickly he hoped back onto the rhino and we started down the path again. After an hour or so tracks became distinct in the dirt.

"Zuko, look at these animal tracks. Do you think they have anything to do with the benders that have taken Iroh?" I questioned pointing at the ground in front of us.

"These are ostrich tracks Sesi and yes they have something to do with Iroh's captors" he said just as we heard a rumbling growl. We both looked back over our shoulders and saw Appa flying away from us. "The Avatar!" He yelled before turning around. He looked at the tracks once more. After a second he turned us back around and we rushed in Iroh's direction.

We followed the tracks until we came upon strange birds. As soon as Zuko saw them he stopped the rhino and jumped down before helping me off. We quickly rushed to the side of the path where there was a huge ditch. I could see Iroh at the bottom chained to a large rock, an earthbender held a huge bolder suspended above his hands. Just as he was about to drop it Zuko leapt down and kicked it out of the way before landing and breaking Iroh's chained with his heel.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh exclaimed gruffly as I slid carefully down to join them.

"You taught me well." Zuko replied rather humbly.

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against two." The earthbender yelled. "You're clearly outnumbered."

"Make that three against five." I called joining them as the earthbenders surrounded us.

"You're still clearly outnumbered" one of them pointed out.

"That's true, but you are clearly outmatched!" Iroh told them warningly.

The earthbenders simultaneously released their attacks. Iroh quickly broke all of the stones while Zuko and I attacked with our various elements. I made as many ice darts as possible and sent them flying at my opponent and pinning him to the rock face.

I turned just in time to see two of the other earth benders hurl a huge rock at Zuko. Just when he was about to be hit though a chain wrapped around it and Iroh swung it back and released it at the earthbenders. Hit in their stomachs they fly back into some rocks and are knocked out.

"Why are you helping them?!" The remaining earthbender yelled sending a shower of rocks at me. I dodged as many as possible before grabbing my whale bone sword from its sheath on my back.

"You wouldn't care or understand!" I shouted back at him, using the sword to bat away more of the rocks flying at me. A blast of fire flew past me and the earthbender lowered his head letting his shield deflect it. He raised to huge portions of rock and Zuko grabbed my wrist and dragged me back a few steps while Iroh used one of his chains to pull the earthbender's feet from under him. He landed flat on his back and the chunks of rock fell on top of him.

We looked at each other and smiled. Zuko put his hand on Iroh's shoulder and asked"Now would you please put on some clothes!"

I laughed and started climbing back up to the path, suddenly thankful for all the times Sokka had made me scale up and down ice walls in preparation for situations like this. When I got to the path I went over to the rhino and grabbed Iroh's clothes from the saddle bag.

"Hey Iroh," I called down to him. "Catch!"

I threw him the bundle of clothes and Zuko started climbing so he didn't have to see his uncle naked again. I went over to the trees on the other side of the path and sat down to wait for them.

"Thank you." Zuko said as he sat next to me.

"What for?" I asked curiously.

"Helping us." He mumbled.

"Zuko, you and Iroh have shown me great kindness and you needed me down there. I won't turn my back on people that need me." I told him quietly, when he didn't respond I changed the subject. "I don't think that rhino will carry all of us back to the ship. What are we going to do?"

"Uncle can ride one of the ostriches." He remarked.

"Okay, it was a good thing you did Zuko, giving up Aang to save your Uncle." I told him and he turned his face away from me like he disagreed.

"What are you two sitting around for?" Iroh questioned walking over to us. "I'm hungry and I want to see if the cook has made any roast duck.

"Sorry Iroh." I said standing before offering Zuko my hand. He looked at me with a shocked expression for a second before accepting my outstretched hand. We decided to stay on the path rather than cut back through the forest the way we came and by sundown had gotten very lost. The forest on either side of us turned black and ashen. Eventually we made our way into a village.

A man who looked to be in charge stepped out of one of the buildings and breathed a sigh of relief. Zuko quickly dismounted the rhino and handed me the reigns. "Having trouble sleeping?" He asked pushing the man into the door. "Seen the Avatar lately?"

After many threats and angry words the man finally told Zuko where Aang was heading. We made our way back to the ship immediately. As soon as we were on board Zuko was off and shouting orders to anyone and everyone and we were going faster than I'd ever felt the ship move before.

I made my way up to the deck with Iroh who tried to talk sense into Zuko. "Sailing into Fire Nation waters... of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish."

"I have no choice, Uncle." Zuko snapped looking at the sky through a spyglass.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?!" Iroh ranted angrily. The look on his face changed to one of anguish. "What if you're caught?"

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home." Zuko replied turning to look at Iroh.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." Iroh informed him.

Zuko just turns back to the spyglass and after a few seconds yells. "There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

We were gaining on them too. Zuko had a catapult loaded with smouldering junk raised to the deck of the ship. Iroh fanned his face, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"

Zuko ignored him and set the projectile on fire. I felt light headed at the realization they were going to try and shoot Appa out of the sky. He raised his arm and shouted "On my mark...Fire!"

My knees buckled as one of his soldiers cut a rope and the fire ball hurtled into the air towards my family and friends. Iroh knelt beside me and called "Sesi."

"Ignore me. I'm just worried that he'll kill my family." Muttered so only Iroh could hear me.

"Uncle, we have bigger problems right now." Zuko called stiffly. "A blockade."****

I looked up to see what a blockade was and saw two lines of Fire Nation ships spanning the horizon**. **Iroh started pulling on his beard thoughtfully. "Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

Zuko glared at Iroh before looking to see what Aang would do. "He's not turning around."

"Please Prince Zuko," Iroh started begging. "If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar."

"Zuko, just think about it." I remarked as I stood up shakily.

"I'm sorry." He muttered before turning to the helmsman. "Run the blockade!"

The blockade started firing at Appa and I felt dizzy again as I watched a fire ball graze the bison's back. There was a more immediate worry though as many fireballs flew towards the ship. The ship began to sway in waves caused by the disruptive fireballs. Water washed over the deck and a fire ball hit part of the ship. The engine master reported. Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship." Zuko commanded.

I couldn't see Appa anymore. He's disappeared into the clouds but after a few minutes I saw Sokka plummet towards the ocean. "Sokka, no!" I yelled as I tried to run to the railing only to be grabbed by Zuko.

"Sesi, stop, you'll get yourself hurt." He ordered as tears ran down my face. I struggled never taking my eyes off of his falling figure. Just as he was about to hit the water Appa flew down and caught him and I went limp in Zuko's grip.

I watched silently as Appa made it through the blockade with only a little bit more trouble. Zuko let go of me when Iroh yelled at him. "We're on a collision course!"

"We can make it!" Zuko barked at him. Then something strange happened. The blockade cut their engines and let us pass through easily.

Smoke billowed from the ship as we sailed through Fire Nation waters. Zuko held onto a railing his hands clenched so hard his knuckles were white. "What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you." Iroh said wisely. "He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after...the Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko muttered. "Uncle prepare the river boat. Sesi I take it you're coming with me."

"Yep, you've got that right." I told him as I stood and brushed a loose strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Uncle, keep heading north." Zuko ordered as the smaller boat was lowered into the water. "Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover."

We quickly got into the smaller boat as Iroh grunted in disapproval. Quickly Zuko started the boat and we broke away from the ship staying in the smoke trail. Soon we find a small crescent shaped island and Zuko stops the engine before securing the ship.

"I don't get it." I stated. "Why would Aang come here?"

"There is a temple for Avatar Roku on this island. It is believed that on the summer solstice the Avatar can contact Roku's spirit. Today happens to be the summer solstice." He informed me as we snuck into the temple. Half way up what seemed to be the main staircase we heard an explosion. We looked at each other pointedly before running the rest of the way up the stairs. We made it to a large entrance hall with huge columns carved to look like fearsome golden dragons. Zuko motioned for me to stay back behind one of the columns and crept further into the room.****

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara called hurriedly.

Zuko quickly stepped into the view of the others and I peeked out from behind my column. He had Aang's arms pinned tightly behind his back. "The Avatar's coming with me!" The men that the others had been restraining quickly broke free and chained them to another column. Zuko started moving towards an opening in the floor. "Close the doors! Quickly! Sesi, come on!"

I saw Sokka's and Katara's eyes widen in shock and stepped out from behind the column just as Aang knocked Zuko off balance and pushed him down the stairs. Aang ran to the large doors which had slowly started to shut only to be blocked with fire by one of four men in red clothing. Acting on instinct I whipped the man in the head with some water and Aang stopped to look at me.

"Go!" Katara yelled desperately.

He nodded at me and hurried into the room using the men's heads as stepping stones and made it into the room just as the doors snapped shut.

"He made it!" Katara exclaimed. A blast of powerful white light burst from behind the sanctuary doors. The firebenders recovered their wits and began attacking me. I did the best I could to dodge and block their fire blasts but quickly ran out of water. I was breathing heavily crouched facing the door as they prepared a final attack I would not be able to dodge when a huge blast of fire separated them from me.

"Zuko!" I yelled happily as he finished firing.

"What is the meaning of this? She is under my protection." He bellowed at the men.

"She helped the Avatar get inside Prince Zuko." The leader told him.

"Sesi, is that true?" Zuko demanded angrily.

"Yes Zuko, I stopped them from hurting him and consequently he got inside." I told him solemnly. "Before you yell or do anything just remember he has to come out at some point."

"Just, sit with your family and don't do anything unless I tell you to." He snapped at me.

"Yes Prince Zuko." I told him and walked over to Katara and Sokka.

"Thank you for helping Aang, Sesi." Katara murmured to me as I sat at her feet.

"Why do you take his orders Sesi?" Sokka asked angrily.

"Right now he's very angry. If he loses his temper I don't know what he'll do or who he'll hurt. It's best if I don't provoke him right now Sokka." I explained calmly.

"How can you trust him? He's the prince of the Fire Nation! They took away our mother!" Katara hissed at me.

"It's my destiny Katara. In the time I've been with him Zuko has shown me great kindness. I have free run on the ship, my own room. He even gave me more clothes. Also if you hadn't noticed I have my water skin and my weapons. Iroh, his uncle has studied waterbending and is teaching me what he knows and Zuko lets him!" I told them watching as Zuko and the other men tried to open the doors again.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" Zuko bellowed.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." One of the men said.****

Zuko stalked over to us and grabbed the man that was tied up with Sokka and Katara by the hair. "Why did you help the Avatar?"

"Because it was once the Sages' duty." He replied dutifully. "It is still our duty."

Clapping sounded from behind Zuko and Zhao spoke with his usual condescending manner "What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao..." The sages said bowing.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." Zhao said motioning for soldiers to restrain Zuko.

"You're too late, Zhao." Zuko spat at him as he struggled to get free. "The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter as your Water Tribe girl said before. He has to come out some time." Zhao said leering at me before standing in front of the doors with his remaining soldiers to wait for Aang.

"Katara," I muttered as quietly as I could. "Do you still have your water skin?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to take the water from it and refill my water skin, that way when the door opens I'll be able to fight properly." I told her, thankful that Zhao hadn't noticed I was unrestrained.

"Okay Sesi." Katara agreed.

With no one looking at us I quickly transferred the water and prepared myself to attack as Zuko was chained to another column.

"When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power." Zhao ordered. After what seemed like hours smoke began to billow from the bottom of the doors and light began to shine blindingly. I kept my eyes trained on the floor. The light began to fade and Zhao called "Ready..."

The doors opened and the room behind them stayed dark. Two eyes glow in the dark and Katara and Sokka struggled against the chains. "No! Aang!"

"Fire!" Zhao yelled as I let loose a water whipped and hit him over the back of the head. He faulted for a second before continuing to emit a powerful blast of fire at the entrance. All the soldiers and sages are now firing but the fire doesn't penetrate the chamber instead it builds into a large ball of fire and Avatar Roku reveals himself at the centre of the fire. He draws the fire towards himself before blasting it outwards. The blast knocks me back into a pillar and I lose the ability to keep my eyes open as pain erupts in the back of my skull.

I felt like I was floating and when I came to I was back in my room on the ship with Iroh bathing my forehead in cold water.

"Ugh, hey Iroh." I groaned.

"It's good to see you awake Sesi." He said happily.


	6. A Lotus Tile and Pirates

Avatar the Last Airbender: Sesi's Journey

Chapter Six: the Lotus Tile and the Pirates

I spent most of the next two days in bed. It was very dull but Iroh didn't want me to strain myself so he visited me often with different kinds of teas and many of his life stories. The first thing I did when he finally allowed me to go back to my routine was getting changed into my Fire Nation clothes and going to go find Zuko.

"Sesi, you're okay." He called happily as he finished sparring with a member of the crew.

"Yep." I replied as I jogged over to him. "It's so good to be up and about again."

I was still mid step when the ship lurched to the side and Zuko and I went flying towards the guard rail. Zuko quickly caught himself and recovered his footing just in time to catch me before I went tumbling into the water. "Someone's changing our course!"

"Come on." I stated grabbing his hand. "Let's go find out what's going on."

"What's the meaning of this mutiny?" Zuko demanded as soon as we were inside the bridge. "No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did." Iroh interrupted him. "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko questioned grumpily.

"Even more urgent than that." Iroh said surely. "It seems... I've lost my lotus tile."

He moved a small wooded token on a strangely designed game board as Zuko muttered. "Your lotus tile?"

"For my Pai Sho game." Iroh told him. "Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" Zuko bellowed flinging his arms out forcing me to duck out of the way.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled at him. "Unless you'd like to have a rematch of our skills!"

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!" Iroh reasoned and Zuko turned back to the door obviously trying to contain his rage. As he walked out though his control slipped and he breathed fire at the ceiling filling the room with smoke. "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

I followed Zuko back to the deck and watched as he paced back and forth. Small amounts of fire burst randomly from his hands and mouth as he muttered and mumbled to himself. I sat down and waited for him to cool off. We'd reached port by the time he stopped muttering and shooting fire.

"Ugh, Zuko stop pacing you're making me dizzy." I told him as Iroh walked over to us.

"Would you like to come with me?" Iroh asked us cheerfully.

"Um, no thanks." I replied while Zuko just glared.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly." He said walking over to the gang plank. He looked back at us with a mischievous look in his eye and said. "You two behave while I'm gone."

I rolled my eyes as a blush tinted my cheeks. I looked back at Zuko who just looked confused and angry.

"So what happened after I was knocked out in the Fire Nation?" I asked when Iroh was gone.

"The blast that knocked you out melted the chains. Avatar Roku was destroying the temple, I picked you up and ran before we got caught in the volcano. When I got back to the ship Iroh took over and started looking after you. He wouldn't let me see you, kept telling me that you needed to rest." He told me.

"Thank you." I remarked, he looked confused as to what I was thanking him for so I elaborated. "For not leaving me back there."

"Oh yeah well, no worries." He said looking at his feet. "I actually really like having you around."

"So I wasn't kidding when I asked for a rematch you know." I told him grinning.

"I don't know Sesi, what if I hurt you?" He replied uncertainly.

"I can heal myself remember, what if I hurt you?" I asked playfully.

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh come on Zuko, would it make you feel better if we didn't bend?" I said as I stood up impulsively.

"Alright." He conceded.

"So what are the rules?" I asked shifting my wait to one foot and crossing my arms.

"This is your idea, you make the rules." He retorted quickly.

"Okay let's see. Weapons are allowed, no bending, um you have to get the other person flat on their back with your weapon pointed at their chest to win." I said looking him in the eye. "Sound good?"

"Yep." He said before walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"You said weapons are allowed." He told me still walking away. "Not everyone walks around with their sword strapped to their back!"

While he was gone I took my sword out of the sheath and ran my fingers over the flat of the blade.

"That's an interesting sword." He murmured from right behind me. I jumped and almost dropped the sword before turning around to glare up at him.

"Damn it Zuko, You know that's an excellent way to get injured." I fumed up at him as a blush spread over my cheeks.

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me." He teased looking down at me. He was easily a head taller than me and if I hadn't spent so much time traveling with him I would have been very intimidated.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged in mock seriousness.

"What are we betting for?" He asked.

"Whoever wins the spar wins the bet. If I win, you owe me one favour at any future point in time." I told him.

"The same goes for me I guess." He replied before going to the opposite end of the deck and taking a sword out of a sheath strapped to his back.

I moved in from the railing and took up a defensive stance. Having seen Zuko train and fight over the past few weeks prepared me for his almost immediate attack. What I wasn't prepared for was when his sword split in two and he began moving them in large flowing circles. I tried to save my energy and spend most of my time dodging and blocking while he attacked and tired himself out. We his rapid pace finally slowed I saw my opening and lunged forward to strike his shoulder only to have him knock my sword out of my had with the flat of his own and kick my front foot out making me land on my back just as the tie on the already loose top slipped open to expose more flesh than was appropriate. Zuko's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I used his distraction to my advantage and grabbed my sword from the ground next to me and then kicked his legs out from under him and pointed it at his chest.

"I win." I said as I used my free hand to hold the shirt closed over my bindings. Zuko stood up as a flush worked up his neck and cheeks. He stormed off the ship muttering and gesturing furiously as I sheathed my sword and retied the belt to the shirt using a double knot for extra security.

After I was decent again I followed quickly and joined him and Iroh just in time to hear Iroh report. "I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace."

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko yelled his face still tainted red and his arms crossed. He refused to acknowledge me and I had to smile at how childish he was being.

"Quite the contrary." Iroh told him as the soldiers began carrying armloads of stuff that he had brought on his search. "I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

"You bought a Sumki horn?" Zuko bellowed at a particularly strange item that was carried on board.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds." Iroh trailed wistfully.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I replied as Iroh began walking down the dock leaving Zuko and I to follow or be left behind.

"This place looks promising!" Iroh exclaimed his eyes filled with child-like wonder. We boarded the ship quickly walking past a strange guy yelling about the merchandise they had to offer.

"Ooo! That is handsome!" Iroh said wondrously eyeing a creepy monkey statue embedded with red jewels. "Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

"No Iroh. Something about it makes me feel, ugh." I responded shivering for emphasis. I noticed that Zuko seemed to be paying close attention to a conversation between two men that seemed to work on the ship.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with." One of them fumed.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko inquired walking over to the men as Iroh started to make monkey noises.

"What's it matter to you?" One of them asked harshly.

"I'm tracking him." Zuko told them simply. "Now did he have an arrow on his head?"

"Yes he did." They revealed.

"Why are you after them?" I asked curiously.

"They stole from us." The bossy one snapped looking at me. "Hey! You look a lot like the girl that took our scroll!"

"Her clothes and hair are different but she definitely looks like the girl." The other man observed.

"That's unimportant. I'm tracking the monk, you're tracking the girl. It would be better if we could work together." Zuko interrupted stepping in front of me.

They bargained quickly and the deal was made. Iroh bought the creepy monkey and we quickly made our way back to the ship. Zuko ordered the smaller boat that we had used to go to Avatar Roku's temple be made ready and we made our way to the closest river with the pirates sailing their boat next to us.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The pirate captain called from the other boat.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" Zuko called back.

"Uh huh."

"Then they'll be on the water." He told them confidently.

"I don't know." The captain said his voice a fraction uncertain.

"Take it from a waterbender. We're looking in the right place." I told him.

"You're a waterbender!" One of his men called disbelievingly. Katara's voice suddenly sounded around the bend in the river. She was shouting curses and advice at herself, a common occurrence when she couldn't quite grasp a move.

Zuko quickly had the boat brought to the bank and hoped off it telling us to stay where we were. The pirates did the same thing further downstream.

"No, let go of me!" Katara called before running straight into Zuko who held her fast.

"I'll save you from the pirates." He said menacingly and I rolled my eyes.

He quickly tied her to a tree and I ran over and jumped onto the bank.

"Zuko! Do you really have to tie her to a tree?" I yelled going over to them. His facial expression hardened.

"Are you going to run if I untie you?" He asked Katara.

True to form my sister spat at his face. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and looked at me pointedly. "Yes, I believe it is. Just go back to the boat."

"No! I know you won't hurt me but I can't be sure when it comes to my family."

"Sesi I will not argue about this with you." He snapped looking at Katara. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."

"Go jump in the river!" Katara yelled as my mouth dropped.

"Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost." Zuko told her trying to be reasonable. "My honour. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

He walked up behind her pulling something out of his armour. He carefully held my sister's necklace to her throat and I watched as shock painted her features. He then walked back to me taking the necklace with him. "My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering." He told her smugly before his tone changed. "Tell me where he is."

"No!" Katara snapped angrily. "Sesi, how can you just stand there and let him do this?"

"I don't know Katara. I can't even begin to explain." I told her fidgeting with the gold belt on my shirt.

"Enough of this garbage. You promised the scroll!" The pirate captain grumbled storming up to Zuko.

Zuko put the necklace back in his pocket and removed the scroll. Quickly he bended fire under it. "I wonder how much money this is worth?" He said as the pirates gasped protests. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"Fine." The captain said sullenly.

"Search the woods, they'll be nearby. You'll get your precious scroll back when I have the monk." Zuko told the pirates before they left to do their work. Iroh stood between Katara and I shooting me apologetic looks. We stood waiting for a short amount of time and I kept my gaze fixed on the river, my face scrunched with disdain.

I heard the sound of something being dragged over the ground before Zuko spoke again. "Nice work."

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara called out desperately.

"No, Katara it isn't." Aang told her softly filling her eyes with hope.

"Yeh, it kind of is." Iroh butted in and her face fell once again.

"Give me the boy." Zuko growled tightening his grip on the scroll as the pirate captain glared at him.

"You give us the scroll." The captain menaced in return.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?" Sokka exclaimed incredulously from his net.

"Don't listen to him!" Zuko yelled dramatically pointing at Sokka. "He's trying to turn us against each other."

"Your friend is the Avatar?" The Pirate Captain gaped at Aang.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll." He said shuffling to the Captain.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko bellowed at him.

"Seriously Sokka shut up!" I called.

"I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!" Sokka told them sweetly.

The pirates stood prepared for a face off and the Captain called to Zuko.** "**Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko yelled before he and his guards attacked. The pirates quickly retaliated and the fight was bathed in a cloud of smoke and I lost all sight of the battle. I quickly ran over to Katara and cut her restrains with my sword. I came back around to see Katara rubbing her wrists and talking to a small furry animal.

"Hey, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples." She said quickly. "Thank you Sesi."

"Come on, you should get to a ship." I said as I pulled her around the smoky battle. We started pushing it to no avail but were distracted by Aang and Sokka.

"Katara! You're okay!" He called as he and Sokka stopped next to us. Sokka immediately bent over with his hands on his knees and his breathing heavy.

"Come on Sokka no time for that!" I said still pushing the pirates' ship. "Help get this boat back in the water so you can get out of here!"

Even with the four of us it was impossible. "We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka said the next time we paused.

"A team of rhinos... or two waterbenders." Aang giving Katara a happy puppy look.

"You mean three waterbenders Aang." Sokka snapped quickly.

"Uh?" Aang looked at him confused.

Sokka draped his arm around me affectionately and informed Aang. "Yeah Katara isn't the only waterbender in our family. Now are you going to stand there gapping or are you three going to get this boat on the water?"

As quickly as possible we raised the water level and I ran back to Iroh as the others boarded the ship. Zuko and the Pirate Captain had moved there fight from the smoke and were so preoccupied that they hadn't noticed the ship jacking. Iroh looked at me with a critical eye and muttered, "You've been busy." I simply looked at him pointedly before returning my attention to Zuko. "I won't tell him anything Sesi."

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh yelled to the fighting males.

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko yelled never pausing his attacks.

"Zuko, stop. It's not a proverb." I called to him.

They both froze Zuko staring at me the captain staring down river at his ship. He ran after it shouting. "Bleeding hog-monkeys!"

Zuko burst out laughing and I felt my jaw go slack. He stopped laughing once he noticed the pirates had taken ship to chase after the others. "Hey! That's my boat!"

Zuko ran off as Iroh scratched at his beard. "Maybe it should be a proverb."

"Come on Iroh." I called chasing after Zuko. We raced along the bank watching as the pirates gained on Team Avatar and started boarding their own ship, Aang, Katara and Sokka fought them off as best they could. There was another problem though. They were all racing towards a giant waterfall. I watched as they tried to stop the boat by bending the river water only to be hit by Zuko's boat and get sent over the waterfall.

I watched in horror thinking that they were dead before I saw Appa fly through the mist sprayed into the air from the rocks below us and saw off with three figures on his back.

Iroh ran up behind us wheezing and out of breath as Zuko roared. "My boat!"

Once Iroh had caught his breath he let out a chuckle and told Zuko "Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" He pulled out the tile and I saw a flower painted in the middle. A huge grin stretched over his face while he was once again oblivious to Zuko struggling to control his breathing and temper before giving up and snatching the tile away from Iroh and hurling it as far as he could. Iroh looked confused and disappointed as Zuko started to stalk back down the river the way we had come.

"Now I need to go shopping again Zuko." Iroh called as we walked back.

"No you don't Iroh." I called back to him as I raced to catch up with Zuko. "I'll carve you a new tile when we get back to the ship!"

"You could do that?" Zuko asked glancing sideways at me. "Why didn't you do so before?"

"I didn't know what it looked like. Remember we don't exactly have a lot of flowers down in the South Pole." I told him as I picked up a small piece of wood.

"Oh right." He said awkwardly. "Thank you."


	7. The Eye of the Storm

_Hey, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been unbelievably busy and sick and boy troubles and ugh and haven't really had time to think about Sesi… Also with all my boy troubles and the development of the romantic aspect of this story developing more I just have been struggling to write that too. I'll do my best as term one ends next Thursday and I'll have two weeks to try and knock out a few more chapters before going back to school… Also this chapter has not been edited as I haven't been able to organize a time to get it done so I hope there aren't too many mistakes… Love you and sorry about how slack I've gotten.._

_ShellyMay_

Avatar the Last Airbender: Sesi's Journey

Chapter Seven: The Eye of the Storm, the Heart of the Bitterness

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly not a cloud in the sky. We were gathered in the deck, Iroh scanning the horizon and Zuko using a telescope. I could hear Iroh sniffing at the air.

"Hey Iroh I have something for you." I said as I walked up beside Zuko. I took the lotus tile I had carved for him out of my sleeve and held it out for him.

"Thank you Sesi, it is beautiful." He said to me kindly.

"I just figured instead of stopping at every port we come across I could simply carve you one. Zuko agreed it would save time for 'hunting the Avatar'." I told him with a horrible impersonation of Zuko.

"I do not sound like that!" He snapped at me while Iroh and I laughed.

"There is a storm coming. A big one." Iroh said turning to Zuko. I stiffened and closed my eyes concentrating on the feel of the air around. He was right, a bad storm was coming. It was a trick you picked up in the South Pole if you were lucky either that or you got it if you were old.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight." Zuko said never looking away from his telescope.

"He's right Zuko. The storm is approaching from the north." I told him matter-of-factly.

"I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Iroh told him looking at me strangely. I shrugged and he looked away.

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same." Zuko snapped impatiently.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew." Iroh reasoned.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" He roared. The lieutenant walked into the room, it was incredibly obvious that he was unhappy because of Zuko's outburst. Zuko glared at him and stalked up to the man getting very close to his face. "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety."

He stalked off in the direction of his room and we went back to the bridge. Iroh told Lieutenant Jee, "He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up."

I went back to my room and started cleaning my weapons. I'd lost track of time but with brought out of my thoughts when the room tilted and I almost hit the wall. The storm was here. I ran for the deck to find Zuko pacing as best he could with the rolling motions of the ship and four of the crewman waiting for orders.

"Uh! Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all." The Lieutenant said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lucky guess." Iroh told him simply as he walked over to me.

"Then why did your Water Tribe pet agree with him?" His voice was smug and I felt like smacking him. I knew the crew were confused by the situation Zuko and I had but that was just uncalled for. I crossed my arms and shifted my wait from foot to foot.

"Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect," Zuko growled poking him in the chest with two fingers. "or I will teach it to you."

Zuko stalks away and the Lieutenant ignores Iroh hand signals and calls after him. "What do you know about respect?" Zuko stopped and turned to face him. "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

He is clearly hurt by the Lieutenant's accusations and quickly assumes a firebending stance. Jee quickly followed suit and smoke began to rise from their hands. They ignore Iroh's attempts at peace making as they glare fiercely at each other.

"Enough!" I yell as I step forward and expertly break their wrists apart. "I'm sick of this pissing match. Lieutenant, Prince Zuko is your superior. Act like it. Also I am not his pet. I'm am here of my own will and you do not comment on what you do not understand, there are many times I could've been rude and petty to all of you with complete justification but I seem to understand something you do not. We are all human and we should act like it. None of us are children though some of us are young. The war has seen to that." I was getting out of breath now and if I didn't stop soon I would start crying in anger.

Iroh seemed to sense my discomfort and stepped forward. "We are all a bit tired. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better."

The Lieutenant stalked inside to the crew's eating area while Zuko stalked off in the opposite direction. "I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko muttered to us as he walked away.

Iroh gently put his hand on his nephew's shoulder only to have him shove it off. Iroh left and I went and stood next to Zuko but refrained from touching him. The sky was full of clouds and lightening lit up the sky in the distance. Without meaning to I flinched with the light flash and clapped my hands over my ears sinking to my knees with thunder roared around us. The night my mother died there had been a horrible storm.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Zuko looking at me with concern. "You know respect Zuko, you just also know pain and anger and impatience."

Rain started to lash at us and he looked at his free hand. The water dripped icily down our faces. "Your crew, the men that gave up their lives to travel with you for years, they rely on you to keep them safe and you rely on them to get you to Aang. They can't do that when they are in great danger."

On impulse I brought my hand to his face, the unscarred side and drew it slowly down from his forehead to his cheek. I stood and walked inside to find Iroh. I hated seeing Zuko's anger and despair, however the look I'd just seen in his eyes made me feel hollow. It was shame. So pure and so strong I could feel my throat start to close.

When I found Iroh he and Lieutenant Jee were drinking tea. There was a third cup set on the table and Iroh motioned for me to join them. I sat quietly and wrapped my hands around the steaming cup. Jee sipped at his tea before speaking. "I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar! I mean who does Zuko think he is?"

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh asked the man gravely. He stroked his beard in thought and began. "Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much. When he was thirteen Zuko wanted to sit in on a war council, I had tried to convince him that the meeting were dreadfully boring and that he wouldn't miss anything. He was determined to learn everything he could so he would be a good leader when his time came. I let him come but made him promise not to speak. When we were in the council room one of the Generals put forward a plan that would sacrifice many young Fire Nation Soldiers that had just been recruited. Zuko was horrified. He spoke out of turn and there were dire consequences."

He paused to take a drink of tea and I did the same. It helped loosen the lump that had formed in my throat. We all rearranged our self's to be more comfortable after sitting still for such a long time and Iroh started talking again.

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this..."

"Agni kai. A fire duel." The Lieutenant exclaimed horrified. My hands tightened around my cup as anger coursed through my body.

"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father." Iroh told us gravely looking down at the table. "When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy. His father wasn't interested by refusing to fight he lost his honour in his father's eyes. At his continued refusal to fight Ozai made his decision. Zuko would learn respect and suffering would be his teacher." Without being told I knew. I knew that Ozai had purposely burned Zuko. Just to teach him a lesson he did not need to learn. I felt sick. "I looked away."

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident..." Jee said abashedly.

"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honour." Iroh informed him.

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal." Jee said bemused.

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope." Iroh said. I quickly finished my tea and stalked quickly out of the room, I was running by the time I reached the hallway. My heart was pounding as I ran to the deck. It was still raining but I didn't care I felt like I was suffocating.

My destiny was over whelming. How was I supposed to show Zuko that he was good when his only hope was to destroy the only person who could save the world? Tears ran down my face and I tripped. I crawled to lean against the cool metal of the ships safety rail. My legs curled up to my chest and I hid my face in my arms. I started breathing slowly to calm myself. Mum, I need your help. I thought desperately. I can't do this without you.

I brought her face to the front of my mind and concentrated on all the good memories I had from when she took care of my. I was unaware of anything else until the ship was struck by lightening. I looked up to see Zuko climbing to a crew man hanging of some rigging. Lieutenant Jee was just below him to help save the helmsman. Lightening stuck again and Iroh bent it through his body and back to the water with bending techniques that looked a lot more suited to water bending. He looked confused and had a small amount of smoke rising from his clothes. The helmsman fell a few feet few the air only to be caught by Zuko. He is quickly and efficiently handed down to Jee who gets him to the deck.

"The Avatar!" Zuko called as he stepped off the ladder. I looked to the sky and saw Appa flying through the rain.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Jee asked quickly.

After a short pause Zuko replied "Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety."

I could have hugged him. I would have if a particularly large wave crashed into the side of the ship as I stood up knocking me face first into the metal deck next to him.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh said wisely as Zuko offered me his hand.

I stood and Zuko asked "Reckon you could help keep the waves from getting too dangerous until we reach the eye?"

"I can try but I can't promise anything." I told him, my body was hyper aware of his close proximity and his lips hovering just above my ear. I stood still like a statue as the ship rocked with the crashing waves and Zuko put his hands on my shoulders gently and lightly pressed his mouth against my temple before leaving to oversee the crew as we sailed to safety.

Iroh and I worked consistently together to keep the waves and the lightening at bay until we broke through the storm into calm water at the eye. Zuko walked back onto the deck and walked over to stand next to Iroh. "Uncle, I am sorry."

Iroh smiled and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Your apology is accepted."

A huge bubble of energy erupted from the sea in front of us and raced into the air. We watched as the avatar flew away. I walked back to my room to change into dry clothes. After I shut the door I slumped against the cool metal and brushed the spot on my temple were his lips had gently brushed against my skin. After changing into the clothes Zuko had given me I lay down on my mattress and stared at the ceiling.

Stars glittered in the inky night sky. A warm breeze played with my hair softly and waves crashed gently against the side of the ship. I felt hands slide over my hips to secure me in place and turned as a smile curled my lips at the corners.

"Zuko." I murmured placing my hand on the side of his face, he smiled down at me his amber eyes twinkling.

"Thank you." He whispered to me.

"What for?" I asked as he stroked my hair.

"Saving me from myself." He said kissing my forehead.

"I don't understand. I haven't done anything." I told him my finger trailing down his face to his shoulder.

"But you will." He said before leaning down to kiss my shoulders making my stomach twist and curl.

My eyes shot open, my heart thumping as I stared at the dull grey ceiling of my room.


	8. Alone at War

_Hey, hey! My slack arse is back with another chapter for you wonderful people! I am so unbelievably sorry for how long it has taken me to write another chapter but I got home from school early today (thank the powers that be for fourth period spares!) and just wrote… I hope you enjoy it!  
ShellyMay_

Book 1 Chapter 8

Many days have passed since the storm. I was having the same dream about Zuko every night and the memory of his smile and the happiness in his amber eyes swam before me every time I closed my eyes. Destiny it seemed had decided that I had love Zuko and was unhappy with the slow progress I was making.

I spent my nights at the front of the ship gazing at the stars while Iroh lead the crew in a variety of songs. As the dawn began to paint the sky grey Iroh or Zuko would bring me a cup of warm tea and walk me to my door without a word being said. It was the most contact I had with Zuko as he was practicing with broadswords and had taken to disappearing at night. During the hours of the day that I was a wake Iroh would continue to teach me more advanced bending.

I walked into the command room yawning as I finished the fishtail braid that hung over my shoulder. Iroh sat playing a game of Pai Sho whilst Zuko stared out the window. A blush stained my cheeks my gaze brushed over his stern body before I went and sat next to Iroh accepting the tea he offered. Iroh quickly beat some of the crew at their game much to the crew's distain when the light streaming from the window was blotted out by a passing ship.

"What do they want?" Zuko growled as everyone stopped to stare at it.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh said hopefully as I threw all of my weapons and water skin into an unoccupied corner.

"Either way you need to make me look like more of a prisoner, get one of the men to stand in front of my weapons or something." I said once I'd finished, avoiding eye contact with Zero.

"In that case you will need to either sit or stand by my side or across the room with one of the men." Zuko told me. I felt every eye in the room on me as I walked over to the wall near where he stood and slumped onto the floor with my knees up. Iroh came and stood next to me while another man came into the room. I assumed he was some sort of messenger.

The man handed Zuko a scroll and informed him sternly. "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted?" Iroh said while flicking through his Pai Sho chips. "Well, good for him!"

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao." Zuko snapped sullenly. "Now get off my ship and let us pass."

The messenger simply stated. "Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

"Off my ship!" Zuko bellowed as fire daggers ignited in his clenched fists. I rolled to the side and crouched putting up my hand when one of the daggers got too close to my face for comfort. The messenger and the two men with him stared at me briefly before leaving.

I looked up at Zuko all thoughts about my destined love for him erased from my mind as I remember exactly how cruel and uncontrolled he could be. I stood up quickly and said "I'm going outside; I need to be close to water."

"That's a bad idea. They could see you and we don't want them to know how much freedom you have remember." Zuko muttered.

"Then watch where you bend and how close you are to people!" I yelled as I stalked to the corner and took my time strapping my weapons back on. "Now I'm going to my room or is that unacceptable to?"

"I- Sesi, yes if that's what you want then go." He looked defeated. I tried to keep my lip from trembling as I stalked to the door but as soon as I got to the hallway hot salty tears spilt burning trails down my cheek.

"Should I go and talk to her uncle?" I heard Zuko ask. "To apologise."

"Give her some time, she's dealing with a great destiny that is very difficult to face."

I didn't stay to listen to more instead going to my room and curling up on the soft mattress and cried myself to sleep.

I dreamed again but unlike all of my other dreams this one was vague with different images dancing in a heavy black fog. Sokka and Katara were lying in dark ruins coughing. Then there were frogs leaping down imposing metal hallways. A blue mask and the avatar and the last thing I remembered seeing were the glint of broadswords.

I woke up gasping, my braid had fallen out and my hair fell in my face sticking to my sweat soaked skin. I leaped up and ran to the deck. Iroh played the sumki horn while Zuko walked onto the ship.

"Sesi, can I talk to you for a little while? Uncle after that I'm going to be, no disturbances." He said walking over to me.

"Alright." I said my thoughts still plagued by my dreams.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I lost my temper and almost hurt you… again. It won't happen again. I know that what you are going through is hard and that I can't be making it easier for you." He said softly, he stared at the floor and I saw the hatred he felt for himself and the shame at failing over and over again.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you Zuko, you have so much pressure on you in your quest for the Avatar. I just for a moment all I could see was fire and the man who killed my mother while I watched and the soldier that came to our defenceless village, oh sure they had Sokka and I but we were nothing compared to formally trained soldiers and I forgot the good that I see in you."

"What good? How can you see 'good' where there isn't any?" He said in a low voice.

"The fact that you treat me humanly, you've given me a room of my own, you make sure guards that would have less than 'good' intentions towards any female stay away from me, you even let me learn bending and spar with me. You've given me so many freedoms that I'm sure anyone else from the Fire Nation wouldn't give to a savage Water Tribe girl." I told him gently. "I don't understand why you can't see the good in your heart. Why you strive to please a father that abandoned you."

"When I was off the ship before, I had the avatar. He had just saved me from Zhao and he was talking about his life before the war and the friends he had all over the world. He asked me, 'If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?' and you know what I did? I attacked him."

"And you think that, that makes you a bad person? Zuko you are a good person but you are lost and alone but you're taking the steps to finding your way. You are only alone because you cut yourself off. You are surrounded by people that care about you. Your uncle, your crew- no they could have left and gone back to the fire nation a long, long time ago but they haven't… and you know what Zuko, you have me. Destiny is a powerful thing and I really care about you." I brushed a tear off of his cheek and planted a kiss on his forehead then walked to the door. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about Zuko?"

"Yes it is, but please don't go yet. Could you just sit in here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." I said as I sat down on a cushion and as I sat there and watched him sleeping fitfully I realized just how lost Zuko was while he fought this battle with himself.


	9. June and the Shirshu

_Hello again… I didn't think I'd finish this chapter today but I got an extra spare at school with no more work to do so I wrote some more and considering how slack I've been I figured you deserved it. :) Enjoy.  
ShellyMay_

Book 1 Chapter 9: June and the Shirshu

We sat around the Pai Sho table as Iroh poured cups of tea before taking a sip. "Ahh! See, Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental wellbeing."

As we go to take a sip a huge jolt rocks the ship causing us to spill our tea, I bended mine back into its cup while Zuko's splashed all over his face. He wiped it off angrily and stood to go down to the deck leaving Iroh and I to follow in his wake.

A huge monster with a threatening woman riding it were on deck. The monster was sniffing the air and swatting at crew members while they scrambled out of her way.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway." Shouted the woman as Zuko ducked out of the way of her beast.

"There are no stowaways on my ship." Zuko yelled at her. The monster ripped up a chunk of metal deck and tossed it overboard before a man crawled out of the hole created where the thing's tongue whipped out across the back of his neck. Instantly he fell to the deck paralysed.

"He's paralysed." Zuko said mildly surprised.

"Only temporarily. The toxins'll wear off in about an hour. But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." She stated matter-of-factly as she got off the monster and picked up the man slinging over the monster's back behind the saddle.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko demanded.

She petted it's neck before getting back in the saddle. "My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

"Well, I'm impressed." Iroh said admiringly. She cracked her whip and the shirshu bolted off the ship and down the dock. "Very impressed."

"It doesn't matter if you're impressed. We need to get this deck fixed or someone will hurt themselves and we won't be able to train or operate the ship properly." Zuko said coldly, "foreman how long until we can get it fixed."

"A few hours to get the needed material and then a day or two until we can sail again." The foreman informed Zuko nervously from the damage.

"Alright. Uncle, Sesi, come with me. We're going to find the Avatar." Zuko said walking back to the control room. Zuko told us his plan to use the shirshu to find the Avatar before telling me to go and collect my weapons. I met him on the dock a short while later where he told me that there was an inn that the woman often drank at when she was in town. It was a few hours away where many people stopped overnight as they travelled between towns. He had two rhino's ready for the three of us. Iroh already sat atop one.

We set to riding and as darkness fell we approached a three story building with many lights on and a lot of people. We dismounted and tethered the rhinos before going into the packed building. I felt overwhelmed, this was the most people I'd seen in one building before and it terrified me making me feel smaller than ever. Zuko and Iroh shouted things as we shoved through the crowds to where the woman was arm-wrestling with a man three times her size.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko demanded.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy, Uncle Lazy and Silent Girl."

Iroh laughs before she easily beats the man and a pile of money appeared in front of her. "Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back."

"Aww, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." She replied sweetly before bellowing. "Drinks on me!"

The crowd roared as she went to take a drink. Zuko grabs her wrist and I felt a small not start to form in my stomach. "Money isn't what I had in mind."

The woman led us back outside where Zuko held up Katara's necklace. "I need you to find someone."

"What happened?" She asked. "Your girlfriend run off on you? Apparently not from the look on you Water Tribe pet's face."

"It's not the girl I'm after," Zuko retorted as I blushed and looked at my boots. "It's the bald monk she's traveling with."

"Okay." She said disinterested.

"If you find them," he continued. "I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for."

"Heh! Forget it." The woman laughed us off and began to climb into her saddle.

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh cut in.

She smiled, climbed back down and poked Iroh's chest. "Make it your weight and we got a deal."

"You got it!" Iroh laughed.

"Get on." She ordered snaching the necklace and walking to the front of the shirshu to hold it up to the beasts nose. She leapt onto it's back with the rest of us and the shirshu took off. We travelled well into the next day and eventually I feel asleep kept in place by Zuko's arms around my waist while we rode. When I finally blinked my eyes open we were in a deserted town with an old lady and very fat cat, quickly I fell back asleep. The next time I woke up we were at another village that looked like it had, had melted stone poured over and around it. People ran away from us but I strange old woman stood at the door to a building. The shirshu approached sniffing around the door to the building.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko demanded.

"Because the girl must of spent a lot of time here."

"We have no time for this!" He snatched the necklace and made the shirshu smell it again then narrowly avoided it's darting tongue. "Hey, watch it!"

The three of us still on the shirshu laughed and June cooed, "Oh look, he likes you."

The strange woman approached us as Zuko climbed back onto the shirshu behind me. "Care to hear your fortune, handsome?"

"At my age there is really only one big surprise left," He smiled at her. "And I'd just as soon leave it a mystery."

June whipped the shirshu again and we raced along a path. "We're getting close!" She yelled after we sped up once more.

After a short amount of time we caught up to Katara and Sokka. "So this is your 'not' girlfriend." June smirked as Zuko dismounted and approached her. "No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you."

"Where is he?" Zuko demanded ignoring the teasing. "Where's the Avatar?"

"We split up!" Sokka yelled back defiantly. "He's long gone."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko growled at him.

"Pretty stupid." Sokka informed him before grabbing Katara's arm and yelling. "Run!"

The shirshu tongue darted out quickly and they both thudded with their impact with the ground. Zuko was clearly unimpressed. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"It's seeking a different scent – perhaps something that the Avatar held." She said as the shirshu sniffing around Sokka where a scroll fell out of his pack. We quickly draped my siblings over the monster's back and mounted again before the shirshu bounded towards a small abbey. Once we reached the court yard we started going around in circles.

"What's it doing?" I yelled clutching tighter to the saddle as Zuko's grip on my waist tensed.

"It's just going around in a circle!" He yelled as the shirshu switched and reared up to snap at Aang whom was flying around us. We crashed to the ground as the shirshu lost balance and tumbled to its back.

I groaned as Katara yelled, "Aang!"

June and her shirshu got up and charged after him while I stood up and wiped myself down. I turned to Zuko and asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get them out of the way!" He yelled pointing to Katara and Sokka. "They don't need to get hurt."

He darted off to do something as I picked Katara up and carried her to the side of the courtyard. I put her down then went and dragged Sokka over to her as well. Looking across the yard I saw Zuko advancing on an unsuspecting Aang, his hands blazing with fire. I watched my chest constricting as I watched them spar. Aang blocking blasts of fire with his staff and slamming air back at Zuko. After a few perilous moments both of them were blown back onto opposite facing roofs.

Appa's roar broke through the air as the shirshu repeatedly lashes at him with its tongue causing him to crash to the hard packed earth of the courtyard. My eyes were drawn back to Zuko as he charged along the roof toward Aang whose movements were slow and groggy. I couldn't take my eyes off the two figures dancing gracefully through this attack and avoid sequence. They leap from the roof after causing a lot of destruction and ended up dancing on the lip of a well. Zuko still held onto Katara's necklace and it appeared that Aang was trying to take it back. Zuko leapt across the well at the Avatar only to miss him as Aang jumped over his head snagging the necklace with his foot and tumbling into the well flame shooting after him. After a few seconds Zuko was launched into the air landing near my feet while Aang reappeared on top of a huge water jet.

As he stood to continue fighting Appa advanced growling at Zuko. I ran up just as he was about to strike however the shirshu lashed him repeatedly with its tongue paralysing the huge bison. The shirshu walked around threateningly. It sniffed the air searching for Aang just as it was about to strike a huge wall of perfumed liquid splashed all over the shirshu making it crazed as it lashed out repeatedly. Zuko got struck by the monster and fell back second before the same thing happened to me only I landed on top of Zuko instead of just next to him. June was struck as well and Iroh moved to catch her before pretending to be paralysed as well.

"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue." Zuko said questioningly.

"Shh!" Iroh retorted quickly.


	10. Don't make me say goodbye

_**Hello, have another chapter :)  
ShellyMay**_

"**Don't make me say goodbye"**

As the sun was beginning to set and I started feeling my arms and legs again one of the women of the abbey came up and stuck a bottle of perfume under my nose.

"It's time you and your friends leave. Your beast is gone." She said as she held the perfume under the others' noses as well.

"It is a long walk to any other town or inn as you should know." The woman said.

"In that case is there any chance we could buy some food to take with us? I know we have caused you much destruction but we do have some money with us," I asked pleadingly. "And I could help you salvage some of the perfume, I'm a bender."

"I'm sure we could organize something but then you must leave. You cause much destruction." The woman said then turned and went inside. I moved to the middle of the yard and closed my eyes concentrating on the puddles of perfumes around my feet. I drew my hand up from my hip level to well above my head before pointing one arm diagonally down depositing the brown liquid into the large pots.

Walking over to Zuko I said. "Come on we can at least help clean up a little bit before leaving." He looked at me blankly for a few seconds then nodded and started sweeping tiles and dust across the courtyard with one of the brooms the women of the abbey had been using. I smiled brightly at him before getting another broom and joining him. The woman that had been talking to us before, her name was Ela, came over to me with a parcels of food. I noted that she seemed reluctant to go near the other three.

"Tell me do you know the man and two kids from the Water Tribe?"

"The two kids are Katara and Sokka, they're my siblings." I said smiling at her. "Could you tell me the man's name?"

She looked confused and in a low voice she replied. "The man was Bato. If they are your siblings why are you with the Fire Nation? Are you in trouble dear?"

"It's a long story to do with destiny, I'm perfectly safe with Uncle Iroh and Prince Zuko. How much money do you want for the food and repairs you need to make to the abbey?" I asked still sweeping. I stopped when it was a pile and went over to Zuko. "Can I have the money bag? We need to repay these people for being so kind to us after what we've done."

Unhappily he took the small pouch from a pocket hidden in his armour and handed it to me. I want back to Ela and handed her the pouch. She gave me the food and I called to the others. "Okay we've spent too much time here we need to get back to the ship and head up North."

Almost immediately June took off in search of her shirshu and the three of us walked down the wide road that we had ridden on between the abbey and the fortune teller's village. It was pitch black so Zuko and Iroh each lit a palm full of fire to guide our way. After walking for a few hours we stopped and made our way into the trees to sleep away from the road.

"I'll take the first watch." I said in a soft tone that I used to use with Sokka when we practiced. I nestled into the lee of a tree while Zuko and Iroh got themselves comfortable. I sat for a few hours keeping a watch out and thinking through what had happened.

It was an uneventful trip back to the ship filled with awkward moments between Zuko and I that I suspect Iroh pointedly ignored for everyone's benefit. However the situation was not helped when we got back to the ship as Iroh immediately started singing a love song about the seasons. I climbed to the top most point of the ship that I could reach and sat looking at the full moon that seemed to touch the water in a soft kiss. This was my element, the moon was my power and staring at its cool light calmed my skittish heart.

From my vantage point I could still hear the music so when stranger boarded the ship I automatically crept to the edge of the roof to peer down at Admiral Zhao with two new guards. I slid back and crept to Zuko's cabin as quickly as I could.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn." Zuko snapped as the door opened.

"Zuko, Zhao is on the ship." I told him. "I'm going to my room I just thought I'd warn you."

"Don't go." Zuko muttered. "I'll lose my temper, I always do when he's around. Having you here will help me control that."

I'd started taking off everything that could have been perceived as a weapon and put them in a corner before going and sitting near Zuko.

Soon the door opened and Iroh and Zhao stepped inside. I could feel Zhao's piercing gaze and looked at the floor.

"It's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem." Iroh said before being cut off by Zhao.

"I'm taking your crew."

"What?!" Zuko bellowed shifting in his seat.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole." Zhao said simply. "The Avatar needs a Master, it's the logical place to go.

"He's taking everyone." Iroh sniffed before burying his face in his hands. "Even the cook!"

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar." Zhao sneer was obvious in his voice. "But I can't have you getting in my way again."

In that moment I was incredibly proud of the control Zuko showed as the only visible sign of his anger was the candles sitting in front of him shot flames almost to the ceiling. Zhao ignored the outburst and instead moved to look at the broadswords on the wall. I looked sharply at Zuko whose face was clearly saying 'I'm guilty'.

My gaze snaps to Zhao when he starts swinging the sword around in the small space of the cabin. "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."

"I'm not." Zuko replied stiffly, clearly not convincing Zhao. "They're antiques. Just decorative."

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked pleasantly.

"Just rumors as well as the old legend from home. I don't think he is real." Iroh told him humbly.

"He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation who based himself on that legend." He thrust the broad sword to Iroh who takes it and hangs it up. "But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon." He started towards the door but stopped mid stalk. "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind."

The door slammed and not a word passed between us. Shortly afterward Iroh made his way to the deck where the crew had gathered to depart.

"Sesi, it's time you go." My heart constricted in my chest and my eyes burned." Take as much gold as you need and go to the North Pole. Neither of us can gain anything by travelling together." He turned to me the lost look had returned to his eyes.

"I can't Zuko. You need me." I told him moving to sit next to him.

"But you don't need me. You need to learn waterbending from a master and you need to find your family."

The door opened and Iroh poked his head in. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko spat.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Iroh said smiling until he saw Zuko's face. "Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Do whatever makes you happy."

He left and I placed my hand over Zuko's. "I'll leave if you really want me to but don't make me leave until the morning."

Suddenly I was in Zuko's arms as we both shook fighting away tears, his fingers trailed through my hair as I clutched the front of his robe. After we had composed ourselves we walked to the command room to watch the moon, this was more for my benefit as I found the little cabin stuffy and hard to breathe in, but that could've just been the affects the idea of leaving Zuko was having on my body. On the way we saw the green parrot that was always with the pirate captain and our eyes widened. Zuko pulled me right to his chest before swinging his arms in a wide arch that created a ball of fire around us. Just as the ball finished forming a huge explosion went off and the world went black.


	11. My Meeting With the Cheif

The North Pole

Consciousness came unexpectedly; on reflex I breathed in stinging salt water. Not remembering how I came to be in the water I propelled myself upwards to the surface of the ocean choking as water gushed from my mouth and nose. I bended the water around me so that I was pushed to the shore.

"Zuko!" I rasped when I spotted him. He was lying face down in the ocean water with bits of the ship floating everywhere; I leapt in quickly to pull him back to the shore as Iroh ran up the dock. I flipped him over. After a moment to clear the panic from my thoughts I envisioned the water blocking Zuko from breathing and bended it out of his lungs, he started coughing and slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank you." He rasped as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Zuko! You're okay." I lost all control of my actions and I leaned down and crushed my lips firmly to his. After a few seconds he responded just as strongly, I think it has something to do with almost dying. After a while we broke apart for air and I noticed the small cuts and bruises all over his face and chest. I bended some fresh water out of my water skin and started healing him while Iroh just watched us with a concerned countenance.

"You two really scared me there. What happened?" Iroh asked sitting next to us.

"Pirates." I croaked out. "I think they were sent."

"I would have to agree." Iroh stated grimly.

"That means Zuko is a target, but should be safe if he keeps a low profile." I said making Zuko look angry.

"It was Zhao." He murmured angrily.

"I would assume so." Iroh said placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"How are we going to get to the North Pole now?" I asked turning to Iroh.

"I have a way there but Sesi you wouldn't be able to come with us. Zhao offered me the position of General and I could easily get a crew uniform for Zuko but if you stayed it would be too obvious. You would need to make your own way to the North Pole." Iroh said.

I really had to leave him. It was the only way to keep his hope alive. I couldn't ask Zuko not to go after Aang. He wasn't ready to give up the chase. "Okay," I forced out thickly. "If that's what's best. I'll see you again one day?"

"I promise." Zuko said.

"Iroh, where's the nearest town?"

"Down the path and to the right," He told me sadly. "Wait until morning to travel though. You need to rest after that explosion and heal yourself."

"Thank you. I will it is good information to have." I said as I bended the water back into the water skin. I helped Zuko up and together we gathered a small amount of wood to a clearing where Iroh set it on fire.

"Sesi," Zuko turned to me as we sat down. "You haven't healed yourself."

"Oh well I didn't realise I needed to." I said simply just starting to noticed the dull throb across my forehead. "Where am I injured?"

"You have a large gash from the bridge of your nose across your forehead," He told me tracing it lightly with his fingertip, until I shrank back at the pain. "You have other bruises and cut on your arms and face."

"Could you hold my sleeve up for me?" I asked raising one arm. He was careful not to touch me. The cool water gloved my hand as I raised it over my arm, twisting to reach all the injuries. We repeated the process with my other arm and I bended the water away. I hugged Zuko tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

We spent the remainder of the evening talking quietly about what I could do to get to the North Pole. Long after Iroh nodded off I walked over and sat next to Zuko. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I don't want to leave you." I murmured to him as I closed my eyes.

"I don't want you to either but you aren't safe with me." He whispered to me his grip on my waist tightening.

Together we slept through what remained of the night and at sun rise I walked away from my true love and my destiny.

"Sesi!" He called to me. "We will meet again. It's destined isn't it?"

"Yeah, we will." I yelled back, a small smile on my face as a tear fell down my cheek. After an hour I came to the town Iroh had told me of. I quickly went to the Inn and found the owner.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but is there any work I could do in exchange for a meal," I began but when he began to lose interest I quickly added. "I'm a waterbender."

"Yeah, I've got something you could do." He said and led me to another room.

I made my way to the top of the Earth Kingdom doing various tasks that needed a waterbender; more often than not I would do many healings and soon started to earn a decent amount of money. This enabled me to buy enough food supplies and a dingy and after a few weeks of travel I was sailing to the North Pole. I sent a silent thank you to Iroh many times over my time travelling after all his teachings were what enabled me to earn my way to my family.

I had been sailing for almost a week and my food stock was running low even after I tried to ration the supply. Lost in thought I was taken completely by surprise when the water around me froze.

Was that? It was, I'd found them. The Northern Water Tribe! "Hello." I called across to the groups that were standing on rafts in the water around me.

"State your business." One ordered me.

"I'm from the Southern Tribe. I was separated from my siblings." I told them. "I'm trying to find them, they were with the Avatar."

"We found them about a month ago." He told me. "Why do you wear Fire Nation clothing?"

"I was captured by the Exiled Prince Zuko, I was given these clothes on the ship." I replied. "They did it to anger me, forcing me to wear the enemy's clothing. I escaped a little over a month ago."

"Alright." The ice encasing my ship broke up as the man spoke. "Follow us."

Quickly I bent the water around the craft so that I would follow behind the first raft. It felt as though everyone was staring at me but when I looked around they were simply looking straight ahead with severe expressions on their faces.

When the city first came in to view I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Glistening walls of ice higher than the cliffs back home were beautifully carved with intricate designs. When a portion of the rock wall was bended away to create a tunnel for us to travel though all I could to was gawk. To think that our sister tribe were so strong and powerful but had still left us to fend for ourselves when the Fire Nation began the raids, it dampened my spirits enough for me to focus on where I was being taken.

Slowly we made our way to their city hall so that I could meet the chief.

A short time later I was standing in front of the chief shivering in my inadequate clothing.

"Why are you dressed in Fire Nation clothing?" He glared at me harshly.

"I was captured by Prince Zuko, while on the ship they decided to torment me more by forcing me to wear clothing from the nation that stole everything from me. It makes my skin crawl." I spat shuddering for effect.

"How did you escape from Zuko?" Arnook questioned.

"We were attacked by pirates, when one was pillaging the ship they came across my cell. I knocked him out and made my escape while everyone was distracted." I lied quickly. "Please, did my brother and sister make it here? It's been so long since I've seen them."

"Yes, they appeared quite worried about you." He informed me before turning to a teenager standing to my side, "Tell the Southerners that their sister has arrived and find her some proper clothing." He turned back to the hall. "We will be having a feast tonight to welcome our brave sister!"


End file.
